Stupid Cupid
by Han dj
Summary: Kim and Shego establish their relationship or do they? But they are not the only one. Sequel to Life's worth. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kim Possible characters.

Summary: Kim and Shego establish their relationship or do they? But they are not the only one. The second story in my Life's worth universe.

A/N: Finally! Here is the sequel, I like to extend my deepest gratitude to all the readers of Life's worth and all the reviewers. And for everyone, finally I got a beta! Woot!! So this chapter will have Wingweaver as my beta, and she agreed to edit my posted works already, so I hope that with Wing's help, we could give you a more enjoyable time while reading my fics. So if ever you still find something is off with my future chapters, everyone is still entitled and encourage to give complements or state criticism, but I would like to ask reviewers a favor, if you are to criticize, please be gentle (I don't want to suffer from Acute Myocardial Ischemia by reading it.).

Oh and before I forgot, this story is rated M. Another KIGO story with Dramy on the side, and the song Stupid Cupid is not mine, as far as I can remember, the song is performed by Connie Francis (please correct me if I am wrong) and I have no idea who wrote that song.

I am so happy...now on to the show…este... story

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 1

The kiss of the morning sun brings light not only to the darkened room but to the face of Kim Possible as she slowly opens her eyes to greet the smiling rays with her own smile. Her eyes now finally accustomed to the sudden brightness, started stretching her arms then followed by her body before she gave out the most unladylike yawn one could see. Looking at the space beside her, she smile once again as the memory of last night came back to her now active brain.

(Flashback)

_After 2 months of recuperation, Kim Possible was allowed by her parents to go back to her own apartment provided that she is not to take any missions __from__ anyone. Mrs. Dr. Possible satisfied with Kim's assurances along with Wade's words that he is going to inform Kim's "clients" about the hero's temporary vacation, the red headed doctor gave her daughter the clearance and hence, Kim Possible was back in her Upperton apartment, and back to her college life._

_But Kim's recuperation was not the result of any drugs or psychotherapy, instead, the hero's fast recovery was due to the presence of a green skinned ex-thief, now an on-training Global Justice agent, Shego. _

_A month after her return to Upperton, she started planning on having Shego moved in with her. Calling the green skinned woman and making her intentions clear. At first, Shego have no intention of giving in, as to why? Kim have no idea, and when she ask the ex-thief, her answer will always be that she cannot leave her work in __**The Blue**__, but after two weeks of constant urging and Shego learning that Dr. Drakken will be selling the bar to an old man who is living somewhere near the place and decided on returning to Middleton, Shego finally relented. _

_Which lead__ to __what __happened last night..._

_The green skinned woman decided that the couch is the best place for her to sleep, seeing that the hero's apartment __has__ only one room. Shego have already readied the couch when the red headed hero came out from her room and walk towards the green skinned woman._

"_Shego-" Kim's voice sends shivers down the green skinned woman's spine, without looking back to where Kim is standing, the ex-thief got this image that if she __dared to__ turn around, she would see a red headed seductress grinning at her. So the older woman decided to ignore..."She- - -go," Shego close her eyes when she felt Kim's breath in her neck_

"_I think we – should...sleep Princess," Shego never stutters, not once!_

"_I think of that too..." Kim __closed__ the__ space in between them as she __wrapped__ her arms around the older woman's waist. Shego stiffened._

"_Kimmie – please-"_

"_I got a king size bed Shego, you don't have to sleep on the couch, besides -" Shego felt Kim's lips press on her shoulder blade, "I am your..." Another kiss on her other shoulder blade "girlfriend." another kiss, now on the center of her nape. She even heard the sound of Kim's smack. Sighing, Shego turn her head to the side to look at her "girlfriend" from the periphery_

"_I know you want this to move forward, but princess -"_

"_I'm not rushing things." Kim said without removing her face from being __pressed against__ Shego's back, "It's just that..." Kim __pulled away slightly__, "I just thought that the reason __we're __moving together is for us to share everything...and that includes the bed -" Kim was cut by Shego's head shaking._

"_And body heat." Shego then laugh lightly, "Alright, I give but - "_

"_I won't do anything stupid! Promise!" Kim pulled herself away and raise her right hand to swear then started pouting._

"_Now Possible, don't give me that look!" Shego said after she finally __faced__ her girlfriend, "Do that or I'll stay here-" She stop her threat when she finally saw Kim's pout __turned__ into a naughty grin, "That's more like it."_

_So Shego shared Kim's bed. Deep into the night, Kim who for whatever reason decided to stay awake started moving towards Shego, placing her arms on the woman's belly, gauging the green skinned woman's reaction. When her snuggling was rewarded with a hand rubbing her arm, she __grinned__ and __moved__ so that __she's__ almost lying on the woman's body. Shego still not reacting, __Kim__ move upward so that her face is leveled with that of the sleeping woman and __leaned__ forward._

"_I love you Shego," she __whispered__, she __was__ about to lean further to claim the soft __pinky__ lips of the woman under her..._

"_I love you too Princess." Shego __whispered__ back then her __mouth turned__ into a grin._

"_Shego! Your awake!!" Kim __squealed__ when she saw her girlfriend's eyes open._

"_You've been moving about since we lied down on the bed, who will be able to sleep with that?" Shego __answered__ still with that mischievous grin plastered in her face._

"_You could have told me!"_

"_And miss this opportunity to see you squirm?" Shego then started laughing._

"_Cheat!" Kim screamed and readied herself to give Shego a tickle of her life but before she was able to pounced, the green skinned woman pushed her to her back and claimed her lips._

_And that move __triggered__ their very first make-out session._

(End Flashback)

That night proves something to Kim ... that Shego is much, much better to have in her bed than her pandaroo.

"Sorry Pandaroo, I guess Shego outdid you!" She whispers as she looked at the stuff toy now placed at the foot of the bed. "Don't worry, your time with our kids will come, but for now..." Kim smiled again, leaned over and picked up the stuff toy, she hugged and kissed it before crawling out of bed and putting the slightly worn out stuff toy in the cabinet with her other cuddle buddy collectibles. "You're still my favorite, but I'm in love with Shego."

And she turned her back to the cabinet and started arranging the bed, when she was done, she walked to the room door and opened it, she went out to go to the bathroom when loud music hits her ears.

_Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy_

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

_I'm in love and it's a crying shame_

_And I know that you're the one to blame_

_Hey, hey -- set me free_

"_Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me!_" the last part is heard together with a very familiar, beautiful voice. Kim decided to forgo her early bathroom ritual to see what her beautiful, voluptuous girlfriend is doing.

She hurriedly ran down the 5 step stairs, seeing no one in the living room where the mini-component is currently playing, she went to the kitchen and smiled when she saw her girlfriend dancing 60's style in front of the stove. She decided to rest her side to one of the kitchen's wall without speaking, she just wants to bask her eyes with her girl's swinging hips and expose, shaking thighs.

_I can't do my homework and I can't see straight_

_I meet him every morning 'bout a half-past eight_

_I'm acting like a lovesick fool_

_You've even got me carrying his books to school_

The sudden feeling of euphoria while watching her "thief" made her want to be near Shego and trap her in her arms without any plan of letting go, so while her girl was displaying this carefree side of herself, she started walking towards her and just before she could wrap the woman in her arms, Shego turned around, looks at her and smile while singing...

"_Hey, hey -- set me free, Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me!" _She have her index finger pointing at Kim then flexing it towards her silently asking Kim to come near her, then Shego pulled her into a hug while she continue on swaying her hips to the sound of music.

_You mixed me up but good right from the very start_

_Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart_

_You've got me jumping like a crazy clown,_

_And I don't feature what you're putting down_

_Since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine,_

_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine!_

_Hey, hey -- set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me!_

Kim and Shego started dancing together, slowly even though the beat of the music is fast, all the two women know is that there they are, together, they have finally move from being friendly enemies to being...

So what should they call themselves now? Lovers?

_You've got me jumping like a crazy clown,_

_And I don't feature what you're putting down_

_Since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine,_

_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine!_

_Hey, hey -- set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me!_

"I don't want you setting me free." Shego whispered after she leaned towards the smaller woman's ear, "If I knew that prisons could make me feel this way, I would have surrendered along time ago." She said in a low voice, smiling at the red head.

"If I knew that loving you will be this fantastic, I would have captured you and imprisoned you in my heart a long time ago." Kim retorted, grinning.

"I never knew how good you are with those pick up lines." Shego teased.

"You started it."

"Can't help it, I got an angel in my arms and she's making me say all those sweet things!"

"Blame me!"

_Hey, hey -- set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me!_

Before anymore protest Shego leaned forward and captured Kim's lips in hers, the two women shared a very passionate kiss, then pulling away after several seconds, both women looking intently with their eyes, both women sporting a blush on their cheeks.

(A/N: Ohhh, can't help but picture out Rinacat's fanart entitled KP: Passionate in my head. rinacat./art/KP-Passionate-27112977).

KPKPKP

"Hello?"

_- Hello, I'm here for a report, – _The man have a very feminine voice that you could actually mistook him for a woman.

"Go on, I do hope that your report this time is substantial enough for me and my husband."

-_ Ah, yes, I believe it is. -_

"Go on then."

-_ I've got this news from a very reliable source that Sheryl is in Upperton and she __moved__ in with – _He was cut by the woman on the other side

"Reliable source?"

-_Very reliable ma'am, do you still want me to continue?-_

"Please,"

- _Sheryl has move in with Kimberly Anne Possible. - _An audible swallowing can be heard

"The hero, Kim Possible?" There is no hint of any emotion in that question, "Probably that hero could enlighten her."

Silence.

"Very well, we shall send your full payment in your account, I want you to constantly follow up on her and report to me first, I don't want you reporting to my husband, do we have an understanding?"

-_ Yes ma'am. -_

The line went dead before the man was even able to say goodbye.

The woman walked away from the man who took the telephone device in her hand and went straight to a nearby door, "Alfred, please tell Mrs. Andrews that I'll be having my lunch at the library."

The man who is following her nods, excused himself and turned around to look for the one the woman calls Mrs. Andrews. The aristocratic woman entered the room and slowly closes the door.

KPKPKP

James Possible is a very mellow man, he is a very accepting husband and father, up until now, that idea is put to the test. His eldest daughter is in love with a woman, and not just a woman, but a woman with a very vast criminal record. It wasn't even a secret to his colleagues as Kim's illness have been the center of discussion for sometime, then the recuperation period and the reason for her daughter's recovery followed. It wasn't a big problem if not for one of his "babbling" colleague who have nothing to do but get on his nerves. The fact that he have been pacifying himself the whole day at work is taking its toll on his body, the current news brought about by his wife Dr. Anne Possible adds to his torment.

"I don't even know what's inside Kim's head letting that woman move in with her! James!"

Anne said sternly as she faced her husband, "Are you even listening to me?!" James nodded, "So?"

"So?"

"What? You'll just let that woman stay in your daughter's apartment? Shego's a criminal for God's sake!"

James sighed, "I don't like Shego, not because she is unlikable, because of her criminal record, but what could we do? If Kim is willing to spend the rest of her life with Shego, don't you think what we should do is support her?"

"But-"

"It's not about Kim being gay? I mean, you being angry like that is not because our daughter is gay isn't it?" James brows furrowed.

"Of course not! I'll support Kim even if she dates hundreds of women, its just that...this woman is Shego, she's dangerous..."

"A dangerous woman who loves our daughter with all her heart. You've seen them together Anne, you've seen how happy Kim was when Shego's visiting days come, you've seen that look in Shego's eyes,"

"Are you being soft with Shego now?" Anne asked pouting.

"You know that we share the same sentiment regarding Kim and Shego's relationship, but after talking with Nana, I feel that it's time we give Shego the chance. If not for Shego, at least for Kim."

Silence.

"I just want what's best for Kimmie."

"And right now, Shego is the answer."

Silence again.

"Alright," Anne said with a resign tone, "So Shego living in with Kim is alright with you? But I am not going to slack on checking up on them."

James smile, "You do that," James then pulled his wife towards him, making Mrs. Dr. Possible sit on his lap, then he kissed her cheek, "Shego still needs to prove to us her love for our Kimmie-cub." then before the older red head could reply, the rocket scientist caught his wife's lips with his.

-End chapter 1-

A/N: okay! That's it for the first chapter. So this is kind of mushy chapter, and I don't think this story will involve any action, just like the first story Life's worth, this universe will be more on the light, melodramatic and a story full of cuddliness, joys, pain especially in a life of 2 women in love. I do hope I give justice to it. Arigato Mi na.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for this late update on my Stupid Cupid story

A/N: Sorry for this late update on my Stupid Cupid story. As I have reasoned in my Baby 101, I've been plagued by Mai HIME fic. But I am here now updating. I do not own Kikoman soy sauce, but it's the best one used for sushis and sashis. yummm

This story will have Wingweaver as my beta reader, so 4 loud claps for weaver! (clap- clap-clap-clap). Now on the story.

Chapter 2

Kim arrived at the university canteen fifteen minutes later after the bell signaled 'lunch break', she was asked by the college' department's dean into her office about the university's upcoming "fair" and she was tasked to lead the fund-raising activity.

It has been more than two months since she came back to school. Since her average grade was an astounding A+ before she got sick, the school gave her a special examination, she passed the exam with flying colors hence regardless of her absence, Kim is still current on her studies.

A couple of hands waved at her making the red-headed woman smile, she started walking towards the two people seated at a table by the corner, next to the long table occupied by the school's cheer leading team.

"Yo KP!" Ronald stoppable greeted once his best friend – ex girlfriend came, "I've reserved this seat for you." He said pointing on the chair next to him. Kim bowed down and seated herself; the chair next to her has Monique sitting on it.

"Hello GF! So what does the old gizzard wants from you?" Monique asked, it was evident that the black beauty has some bad blood with their current dean.

"Well…" Kim smiled, "He asked me to lead the fund raising program for the upcoming school fair." Kim related in her usual enthusiastic voice.

Ron and Monique both shook their heads at this information, "I tell you Kim, that gizzard sees you as a human being when he needs something from you, but once he gets what he wants, he starts to see you as an abomination again." Monique said a bit loudly and Ron nodded in agreement with the black beauty's statement, "I tell you, Mr. Barkin was a lot better and a lot more humane than that old Mc Hine.'" Monique finished.

Kim looked at her friend smiling, "Well, it's all right with me, as long as he doesn't ask the professors to fail me for being a 'dyke', then I am alright with that."

"I don't think he could do that KP." Ron said, he was slouching on the chair, his arm resting on the chair's back rest, "You got good grades and your exams always got the highest mark, he has nothing on his hand to fail you." Monique agreed with Ron at this.

"Besides, he wouldn't want to jeopardize the whole school just because he's one hell of a bigot." Monique said shrugging her shoulder, "Media, Lawyers, NGO's and more importantly the LGBT association will not like it if he does that. Plus, Global Justice backed you up, not even the President can say anything against that." Monique completed.

"I'm not thinking about it anymore. I'm through trying to impress everyone, maybe it's time to give myself a chance to show the real me. I won't waste my time thinking about people whose entertainment in life is to criticize my every action." Kim said plainly then she looked at Ron's empty plate then at Ron's face, "You ate already? You didn't even wait for me?" she asked.

Ron frowned, "Duh?" he said then straightening his posture, "You don't carry the food KP, I don't think I need to wait for you. Besides, I was hungry and Rufus ate my extra burritos." He said while shaking his head.

"Your loss." Kim said, then she took her back pack and took out a small pouch, she looked at Monique first, "How about you? Have you eaten already?" she asked, Monique shook her head no. Kim smiled and opened the pouch then bringing out a two layered pink bento box with a green flame on the cover.

Monique's eyes widen when she saw the bento box, "What is that?"

"KP, Don't tell me that's Wade's newest gadget?" Ron asked.

Kim just smiled, instead of answering, she opened the cover to reveal a well prepared Japanese dish, a mix of Tuna sashimi, California Maki, Tamago, Crab sticks and the like. Then she removed the top portion to reveal different Chinese dumplings, "Kikoman" soy sauce mixed with wasabi and calamansi on the side.

"Wow…" was all Monique said, Ron has some drool in his mouth as he looked at Kim take out a disposable chopstick, break it into two and started picking up food.

"Come on Monique, dig in! I told Shego to make a bento, good for three, but since Ron was too hungry and can't wait for poor ole' me, the two of us should finish this." Kim said smiling. Monique did get that the red head was actually teasing the now drooling blond, but Ron being himself believed every word that Kim said.

"You know KP, I was just kidding earlier, I'm still hungry, besides the food here will never match Shego's…" Ron stopped himself when he realized something, "Shego? You mean, Shego the green skinned demon who captured the heart of Kim Possible?"

"One and the same!" Kim replied not taking her focus on the food.

"How could she prepare a bento for you when she is a thousand miles away from…" Ron's eyes widen, Monique who wasn't paying attention to Ron's tirade earlier stopped eating and looked at Kim.

"You got to be pulling our legs GF!" Monique squealed once the implication of Ron's words sunk in. Kim blushed confirming whatever it was on Monique's head, "Spill! I need a full dose of info on this GF!"

Ron frowned, "Info on what?" Ron asked but now his eyes were on Kim's slowly decreasing food.

Monique looked at Ron and hit him on his shoulder hard, "I thought you got it! Kim finally got Shego to live with her you dolt!" Monique said giddily.

"Ah…" Kim said after she raised her head to look at Monique, "I have no intention of screaming to the world that I'm living in with Shego Mo." Kim chastised the black beauty.

"Sorry…"

But whatever Kim planned on saying was interrupted by the loud snorting and laughter at the table next to them.

"So Kim "the dyke" Possible finally got the green goblin on her bed! Was she any good?" A brunette woman in a cheer leader's uniform sarcastically said.

"Or a better question: Was green goblin able to make you cum?" the black woman beside the brunette added, her statement was followed by oohhs and ahhhs.

Ron was frowning, a hint of blue aura was visible in his clenched hands that was hidden under the table. He decided to stand up but his action was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stoop down to their level stoppable." Ron whose aura suddenly disappeared due to that intrusion turned his head to look at the owner of the voice, "I never knew Brittina was that interested with Possible's love life, jealous?" the woman beside Ron asked the other brunette with a grin on her face.

"Fuck you Rockwaller!" Brittina screamed.

"Puhlease! As if I am interested fucking a brain dead person like you." She retorted. That retort made Monique and Ron snicker, and the cheer leaders to stop laughing.

"You know what Rockwaller, I finally realized why your sisters did get the most attention than you…"

Bonnie smiled, "Really? Funny I did realized that too. That is because my sisters were either a brainless walking doll like you or a brainy looser who can't even get a date. So choose." She replied sarcastically then turned around when she heard her name being called. She saw Tara approaching her.

Brittina wasn't able to formulate any retort and was reduced to seething at her place, "I'll get you for this Rockwaller, I could remove and ban you from cheerleading…"

"You know you can always try." Bonnie.

Instead of replying, the brunette stood and stomped her way away from the canteen, followed by the other cheer leaders.

Silence.

"WOW." Ron said slacked jawed, "I can't believe you actually swallowed Brittina for KP!"

Bonnie looked at Ron and smiled, then she shifted her focus on Monique who nodded in agreement, then at Kim who gave her a knowing look she smiled at Kim, "Actually I don't like anyone doing my job at making Possible's school life hell." Bonnie reasoned but Monique and Kim knew that wasn't the case. "Hey Possible, you got a minute?" she asked smiling at the red head.

Kim looked down at her almost finished Bento, "Sure," she said then looked at Ron, "Still have your share here Ron, still want it?" she asked the blond man who has his attention at the blond woman now standing beside him.

"Oh, yeah sure KP." He answered but his eyes were focused on Tara.

"I don't mean to sound rude Ron, but the food is there." Tara said pointing on Kim's bento at the table.

_I can't believe I dated Tara in high school, look at her? Gorgeous, beautiful, she can have any man she wants. Poor me. _Ron thought before he shifted his eyes to the bento and started eating.

KPKPKP

Kim was pulled by Bonnie and was lead to an empty class room. There was silence during the first five minutes after they arrived there and it was Kim who decided to break that.

"So what do you want?" Kim asked, Bonnie smiled at her then she turned her back at Kim and decided to seat on a chair.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk."

"Really?"

Silence.

"So you and Tara?" Kim asked out of nowhere.

Bonnie's eyes widen, "How the hell-"

"Imagine sometimes when you start accepting who you are, you become psychic as well." Kim said laughing lightly, "It's called gaydar Bonnie." She said

Bonnie's alarmed aura suddenly changed into a calm one, "I see, so you can tell now ha?" Bonnie watches Kim as the red head nodded in affirmation, "And you can tell that I swing the way you do?" Kim nodded once again.

Silence.

"So…Is Stoppable that bad he actually turned you gay?" Bonnie asked, there was no hint of sarcasm in that question though.

Kim smiled and shook her head no, "Ron wasn't bad, maybe it's because I've had feelings for Shego long before Ron decided to escalate our relationship from being friends to lovers."

"Oh." Bonnie looked at Kim with a smile, "I envy you Possible," Bonnie then said.

"You envy a woman who was voted _the most outstanding freshman_ to _the freakiest freshman_? I don't get you Bonnie." Kim said without regret in her voice.

"I envy you because you came out despite knowing that it will make your life harder than before." Bonnie replied, "I despised you when we were in high school because no matter what I do, you always got the attention, and now I envy you because you can live your life as you want it without thinking about its repercussions."

Kim smiled sadly at Bonnie then she stepped closer to the brunette, "I did thought of what will happen if I come out, the scenarios I had was worst than what I am having right now. I only had the school's attitude as the problem, which in reality wasn't a problem at all. When I thought back then that I'll lose the backing of the people important to me, and look at us? They are still there supporting me. Ron, Monique, My family, and now there is Shego, even Drakken!" Kim shook her head, "GJ even backed me up and lots of people I've helped even congratulated me. I think coming out was the best thing I had done for myself."

Bonnie contemplated in silence.

"You're lucky you have a family like that." Bonnie said then she stood up and walked passed Kim, "And I had you know, there is nothing between me and Tara, the truth of the matter is that, I wanted to ask your help."

Kim turned around so that she is now facing Bonnie's back, "About?"

"Monique." Bonnie said flatly, "I know Monique doesn't swing our way but I still wanted to try, secretly as possible of course."

Kim frowned, "So why bring me here? Why not tell Monique that?"

Bonnie turned around, "Because I wanted to ask your help. If I could do it on my own, I wouldn't be here talking to you!" Bonnie replied, irritated.

"Huh?"

"I am not like you Possible! I had my studies to look forward to, I have cheerleading, unlike you I do not have a supportive family, I have to support myself to finish school, I have to think about it all and aside from that, I harbor these feelings towards Monique!" Bonnie said a bit louder, "It's your fault in a way Possible,"

Kim's jaw slackened, "How the hell this thing did became my fault?" she asked incredulously.

"If you hadn't came out and showed how happy you were in your current love life, I wouldn't be having problem hiding my feelings for Monique. So it is just right that you help me."

"What?" Kim is now flabbergasted.

"I wanted to be happy too. I wanted to feel how you feel…"

"But in a more subtle way?" Kim watches Bonnie as she nods her head in affirmation, Kim shook her head, "You can't feel what I am feeling right now because admitting to Monique what you're feeling and hiding from people around you is not freedom, it's a delusion Bonnie. So it's either you tell Monique and come out or just hide them all together."

"You're asking me to choose?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"Yes I am." Kim replied, "Take it from someone who had."

Silence.

Then Bonnie turned around and slowly walked away from Kim, she stopped midway, "I'll think about it." Then she continued on her path.

Kim slumped on a nearby chair _that went well didn't it? _She thought. She stayed a bit longer before she decided to get back to her friends.

KPKPKP

Shego was on the kitchen preparing a Chinese menu for their dinner when she heard the ringing of the doorbell _who the hell will visit Kim at this time of the day? All her friends are with her right now at school! _Shego thought but she still walked towards the door and opened it.

The green skinned woman's eyes widen when she saw who was at their door, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Dr. Possible…" she greeted nervously.

The red headed doctor just bowed her head to acknowledge Shego's greetings then she walked pass the green skinned woman. Shego was dumbfounded, regained her composure, closed the door, and then she followed the older woman in.

"You can just call me Anne, and I can call you Shego right? Or do you prefer me to call you Sheryl?" The doctor asked as soon as she made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room. Shego was standing at the side of the couch watching the older woman.

_If Kimmie gets this body when she gets old, I am so damn lucky! _She thought, but her musing was cut short by Dr. Possible's throaty sound, "Sorry, what was it again?"

"I asked if you prefer me to call you Shego or …"

"Shego is fine." She replied at once, "I really don't have any alcoholic drinks here, so if I may offer you anything from orange juice to ice tea…"

"Orange juice is fine." Dr. Possible said flatly, her eyes roaming around the house, her gaze then followed the green skinned woman's retreating back. Shego was actually wearing a tight 'maong' (A/N: I think it's denim in English? But I am not sure.) shorts that hugged her well toned thighs well, she has an apple green body hugging shirt revealing her shapely body and well toned back muscles _I could see why my Kimmie would go for her, not to mention her flawless skin, she has a body of a goddess _Mrs. Dr. Possible thought, then shaking her head _what the hell am I thinking? _To alleviate herself from thinking more on that line, she stood and started inspecting the house except for the kitchen. She began with the living room, then she went up to inspect Kim's room, then the bathroom, and then the comfort room, she smiled and nodded in affirmation. Then she headed back downstairs into the living room where she found a glass of orange juice on the table with a protector under it. _The house seems well maintained _she thought. Bending down and taking the glass, she strode to where the kitchen is to find Shego humming a tune while she worked her magic in the kitchen.

"I didn't know that you cook?" Dr. Possible asked, she pulled a chair out and seated herself.

"Yes I do, though I never cooked for Dr. D since he doesn't like my style, he always wanted sweet and oily foods, so I let him. It's different with Kimmie though." Shego explained.

"How different?"

"Well, for one Kimmie isn't picky regarding food, she'll eat anything as long as it's edible." Shego said smiling. Mrs. Dr. Possible could feel the green skinned woman's smile despite Shego's back facing her, "And second, I wanted Kim to always eat real foods, no junkies for her, especially right now that she is still recuperating." Shego added, "Unlike Dr. D who I don't give a damn if he eats or not."

"You're cruel." Mrs. Dr. Possible said smiling.

"I am evil Mrs. Dr. Possible." Shego said then putting down the casserole and turning off the oven, She turned around and faced the older woman, "I don't want my vegetables well done, they are good when eaten crispy." She said smiling and then she stepped closer to the table and pulled a chair opposite the red headed doctor.

"Anne, I told you to call me Anne."

"Oh," Shego smiled, her face darkened due to embarrassment, "Sorry I forgot." Anne Possible just waved her hand to say _forget it._

"I am surprised you were able to make Kimmie eat those vegetables."

"She has to." Shego grinned, "So I think you knew that Kimmie won't be here since she's still at school?" Shego watched Anne nods her head.

"I am here to talk to you actually." Shego nodded her head in understanding

Silence.

"You know that the reason I accepted you and allowed you to see my daughter is plainly selfish right? It was for Kim's sake." Shego nodded again, "And If I could get Kim to change her mind, I would." The green skinned woman nodded once again, "Every mother wanted what's best for their daughter, no matter what circumstance is, do you agree with me?"

"Almost, but not all." She replied dryly.

"Was that from experience or just a plain point of view?"

"I think my views at this moment are inconsequential." Shego replied.

Anne smiled at Shego, "Very well," she sipped from her glass, "I really don't mind Kim falling in love with a woman, I have no quirks with gay people, as a matter of fact I've had gay friends and I even had some 'experience' with them," she said these while focusing her eyes on the glass of juice she had on her hand, then she lifted her gaze at Shego.

"Your problem is not Kim being in love with a woman, but being in love with me?" Shego asked to finished Anne's flow of thoughts.

"The problem is not even you, it's…"

"Because I was a criminal?" Shego watched Anne nodded, "And may I reiterate, I said was didn't I?" Anne nodded again.

"But that doesn't makes you clean in the eyes of the people around you, especially people around my daughter."

Silence.

"So what? You wanted to tell me to just go and pack my bags and leave Kimmie?" Shego asked a bit angry.

"Honestly, I wanted you to do that. But you know I can't ask that of you without hurting Kim. I love my daughter very much Shego, and I don't want to see her digress just like before so I cannot ask you to leave her. It'll be Kim's loss in the end if I do that."

Silence.

Shego looked at Anne intently, "So what is this social call about?"

"I've talked with my husband about this and he convinced me to give you both a chance…"

"But?"

"I am not going to just accept this relation quietly. I need to know if Kim had made the right or wrong decision. I wanted to know if my daughter could live a happy and fruitful future with you…"

"You can't know that. The future is not ours to see, we are here to act a role in a very spontaneous play where no one could see the ending. We are not living in a soap opera that you can forward to see if the ending is good or bad. You're a neurologist, you are a very intelligent woman and you should know this."

Silence.

"Then let me rephrase it, I wanted to know you. All of you." Shego just looked at Anne, "I wanted to know who Shego was before she became a thief, I wanted to know how dedicated you are regarding this relationship, I wanted to know if I could really leave Kim under your care, you have a mother and as I am a mother as well, I am concerned with my daughter's well being."

Shego nodded, "I understand perfectly." She said, "I could answer two of your three concerns right now, as to my dedication to Kim, I'm in love with your daughter, the reason I became a thief was to gain freedom, you knew I was a member of Team GO, I was good but left it because I feel like I am being suffocated by it. But I'm willing to try to be good again for Kim even if it means I can't be free the way I know freedom is." She said looking intently at the older woman opposite her, "I am willing to give my life for Kimmie." She added then bowed down, "Regarding your concern if you could leave Kimmie under my care, you're here so why not answer it for yourself. I've been here for two days and…"

"I could see that. But economics wise, how do you intend to support Kim? Or will it be Kim who'll be supporting you?" At this statement Shego scowled, "Don't get me wrong, but from what I've learned, you surrendered your money to GJ, so how?"

"Money isn't a concern in this relationship Anne." She said dryly, "I can support Kim. I have no intention of being a burden to Kim. You know Kim's nerd friend right?" She asked, Anne nodded, "Why not ask him to look up on my account, legal account if it could make your life a bit easier?"

Silence.

That silence was broken by the sudden opening of the door and the appearance of Kim Possible.

"Mom?"

KPKPKP

The beeping sound of the heart monitor overcomes any light sound in the majestic room. At the middle of the twin king sized bed lies a man, looking very weak and fragile, he's torso had the machine's electrodes sticking on it, there was a pulse oximeter in his right thumb, an oxygen mask on his face.

"Shay..." he whispered

A slim woman approached the bed, she crawled so she could be closer to the man, the woman has a faked blond hair, she's wearing light make up, her lips red from lipstick. At the foot of the bed, a tall, bulky man with blue hair stands and beside him was a leaner man with purple hair. Both were wearing formal attire.

"William?" the woman asked softly

"Shay…" he asked one more time

"This is Marguerite, Shay isn't here anymore remember?"

"Shay…"

The woman made a scowl and pulled away from the man. Then she climbed down of the bed and made her way to the two men standing. She scowled deeply when she saw the purple haired man smirking, then without any warning she slapped him in his face, "Next time you wanted to mock me, make sure that I'm not here!" she said angrily, then she turned her attention to the bulky man, "That idiot detective you found reported to William about Sheryl's whereabouts!" she said in a very frustrated tone.

"You didn't instruct him to report to you personally, didn't you?" The blue haired man asked with a scowl on his face. He saw her hands ball into fists and raised them high to hit him, "I say you should think about hitting me twice mother before doing it. I have no say if you hurt yourself instead."

Realizing her mistake, she sighed and put down her hands, and then she turned around and walked away, "I'm going to rest in my room." She announced. The two men just watch her walk out of the room.

"I pity mother." The purple haired man said.

The bulky man shook his head, "It was her fault Shay defunct from Team Go, and looked what happened? I did put all my energy building the team and she ruined it."

"You don't blame Shego then?" Mego asked his older brother.

"Why would I?"

"I don't blame her too." Mego acquiesced .

The two then stepped closer to the bed, "Don't worry Uncle William, we'll take care of Shay." Hego said loudly, making sure he was heard by the man. A hint of smile was pasted on the sick man's face after they left.

-End chapter 2-

A/N: Hehehe, I am sure some of you already have some insight about who, and what the story is about. But as I am Handj and twisting twisted ideas is my forte, no one might know. So next chapter Shego and Kim will get a surprised visit from who? Wait and see. Well I am going to make Hego, Mego and the Wegos likable here. )


	3. Chapter 3

This story is edited by Wingweaver

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 3

Kim and Shego were in their room lying on their bed. Kim has her head on the older woman's shoulder while Shego was lying on her back. Her right arm was stretched to her side that served as Kim's pillow. The younger woman's body was draped over her. Despite them conceding that they needed rest at that moment, both women still had their eyes open, their brain cells running miles per hour. Their flow of thoughts was about the same person but of different perspective.

Kim's thoughts was on why her mother visited them without calling prior, which was unlikely of her o_kay, it was unlikely of her before my illness_. But that was not what really puzzled her; it was her mother's sudden changed in demeanor upon her arrival. She knew that there was a problem with Shego moving in with her but her parents never talked about it or asked her about her decision. Her mother's sudden reaction made Kim think that the two older women were hiding something from her. _What were they up to? _She thought.

Shego on the other hand was thinking about Anne's reasons why she suddenly visited the apartment to talk with her. Anne's referring to her _economic_ condition wasn't the reason why the green skinned ex-thief can't sleep. It was Anne's desire to learn of her past, her family that Shego tried to separate from her present relationship. _Why does it have to be that? _Her reality was far from what the general public's knowledge, her reason for leaving Team Go, a respected and dependable group of superheroes was all a fluke. _If there is one aspect in my life I wanted to erase is my fucking past with my family._

The silence wasn't one you'll hear from a room occupied by two sleeping people. It was an awkward silence you'll hear between two people who's sizing each other up. A silence that was never acceptable with Kim Possible.

"You're awake?" Kim asked Shego which the older woman answered with a nod, "Can I ask you something?"

"Princess, you know you can ask me anything." Shego said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, but you don't answer everything."

Silence.

"Okay, just for this night princess, asks me anything and I'll answer it."

"Honestly?"

"Cross my heart!" She promised raising her free hand and placing it on her left chest…Kim's left shoulder blade since the younger woman was covering that.

Silence.

"I know my mom came here not for me. Did you two had a fight or something?" she asked nervously, she didn't want to know that her mother has a problem with Shego and vice versa

"No princess, we talked that's all."

Kim pulled her body away from Shego slightly and then she tilted her head to look at the green skinned woman under her, "Remember you promised to tell the truth."

"I swear Kimmie, your mother and I had a serious talk."

Kim nodded her head then she returned her head on the older woman's shoulder, "So what did you two talked about?"

Silence.

"She was asking me about myself."

"Huh?"

"Well… you know your mother was worried about you so it's understandable that she would ask questions to know more about the person you're involved with." Shego explained.

"So what did she ask?"

"Lots…but mostly about my past, though her question wasn't that detailed." Kim nodded at the explanation, "She also asked about my dedication to our relationship." She added.

Kim tilted her head without pulling away, "And-"

"I told her I am willing to give my life for you." Shego answered then she looked down to meet Kim's lighter emerald eyes.

"She should ask me that because I'll be answering the same." She said smiling. Shego's head leaned forward and Kim's lips met that of Shego's, "Don't you think it's time for us to…" Kim said after their kiss, her face sporting a light blush… "You know?"

Shego smiled evilly, "No Kimmie, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kim frowned, "Shego!" she squirmed, "You really wanted me to say it don't you?"

Shego feigned innocence, "Say what?"

"Grrrr…" Kim made a growling sound before saying, "Sex!" then she sighed as she watch Shego burst with laughter, "So? You're having a nice laugh ha?"

Shego was still laughing and tried to control herself and then said, "Yes," then she laughed again, "Oh Kimmie!" she said then exhaled, "You look adorable and cute while saying the S word!"

Kim glared at Shego, "Go on laugh Shego. Don't you dare cry when the time comes that you wanted to have…to have…s…sex with me and I ignore you!" Kim's stuttering brought Shego into a fit of laughter again.

She replied once she gets over herself, "I'm not going to worry about that princess, cause I tell you…" Shego looked at Kim mischievously, "_Once you pop, you can't stop!_" she said quoting a famous commercial line. (A/N: Pringles?)

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed hitting the woman's shoulder lightly, but before Kim could repeat the motion, Shego pushed the younger woman on her back to reverse their position and the older woman caught Kim's lips with her own.

Shego has an arm over Kim's waist, her hand leaning on the side of the bed for support. Her other arm was raised and placed over Kim's head and was resting on Kim's pillow. Shego, feeling the heat rush inside her deepened the kiss causing the younger woman to moan lightly. Shego took the opportunity to insert her tongue inside Kim's mouth tasting the younger woman's and then she let her tongue traced Kim's teeth and then it move up to tickle Kim's palate. Her actions were returned with more moaning sounds, Kim's arm wounding tight around Shego's neck and pulling the older woman closer.

Shego shifted her body to a more comfortable pose causing a leg to flex and her knee to touched Kim's covered crotch which caused the younger woman to gasp. As the two were into deep with their lip lock, oxygen started to dwindle down causing the two to separate to gulp for air.

"Do you know that the brain can survive up to 15 minutes without oxygen?" Kim asked panting; she could feel the increasing pressure in her stomach and the increase in her body's temperature.

"And how is that important right now?" Shego asked her gaze focused on Kim's red lips, lower lips were being bitten seductively. She leaned forward with the intention of replacing Kim's teeth with her own but was stopped by Kim placing a finger across her lips.

"It was just a thought Shego…" Kim smiled when Shego tried to pry away the finger with her lips, "Say it first…"

"Wha-"

"Say sex Shego…"

Shego smiled, "Fuck." She said it seductively and grinned as Kim removed her finger and laughed. Shego leaned in for the Kiss once again and the young heroine welcomed Shego's soft and moist lips. As they went deeper into tasting each other, the older woman's arm that was resting at the side of Kim started touching the red head's side down to her legs that was covered by Kim's pajama bottom. Igniting her hand, Shego began to trace it with her finger leaving a burn linear area on the side of the PJ bottom. Shego pulled away from Kim, she stared at Kim's lust filled eyes and without warning ripped off her PJ bottoms.

"Shego that was my favorite!" Kim said, her eyes focused on the older woman. She leaned her elbow on the bed and pushed herself up to capture Shego's lips and resumed their kissing.

"Do you want this?" Shego asked seriously and Kim replied with a nod, "I wanted to be sure…"

"I'm sure. I wanted this Shego, I wanted to take you and I want you to take me…now…" Kim's voice was like a whisper, not minding her torn and burned PJ bottoms, she jerk forward and caught Shego's lips. Her movement was so fast Shego smiled as her brain likened Kim's action to an attacking cobra.

Shego resumed her touching of Kim's side and then once again trailed her hand down to the younger woman's thigh that was now liberated from her PJ; she caressed Kim's soft, smooth skin and reveled on how it felt against her heated hands. Kim on the other hand moaned a bit louder as her thigh felt Shego's warm, caressing hand. Then she felt Shego lift her leg and wound it around her waist as Shego lightly went down on her. The older woman was positioned in between her open legs.

Shego's lips pulled away and started kissing its way down her neck, sucking and licking on certain points which caused the red head to tilt her head and moan. Shego went further down as Kim arched her back to give the older female more access. Shego's wandering hand was making its way up under Kim's PJ top and onto Kim's right breast, she rested her hand under the mound and she ignited her hand to give Kim a very warm, electrifying feeling causing the younger woman to moan louder. She ran her hand up to the very peak of Kim's right mound to find a very erect nipple. Shego pulled away from the younger woman and looked down, her lust filled eyes traveled up and down Kim's body, "I don't think you need this anymore." She said holding on Kim's PJ top. Smiling evilly she lifted her hand that was once on Kim's pillow and pulled the buttons out. Once every button left the cloth, Shego cut the side and ripped it off Kim's body. Exposing the red head's bra clad chest.

"You know you owe me a whole PJ now." Kim said seductively.

"You'll never need one from now on." Shego retorted and then leaned forward to put her mouth on Kim's right covered nipple. Kim's been so hard and erect that it was still visible through her bra. The younger woman gasped and arched her back as her arms once again wound around Shego's neck and pulled the older woman close. Shego traced the side of Kim's torso and when she reached the side of the bra, she cut it with her ignited finger. She was able to remove the material without much problem as Kim was arching her back away from the bed.

"She…Shego, that…that was my favorite…too…" Kim said in between pants, she still had her eyes open and she was looking at her lover's head on her right breast, "Shego…"

The older woman didn't say anything instead she flicked her tongue out to lick on Kim's erect nipple causing Kim's body to shake and eyes to close, "Sheg…" As Shego paid homage to Kim's right breast with her able mouth and tongue, she raised her right hand to massage the other breast, pressing her warmed thumb on the nipple and made a circular motion causing the younger woman to squirm underneath her. But Shego doesn't want to hear Kim squirm; she wanted to hear her scream, so Shego bit on Kim's right nipple a bit hard and smiled inwardly when she got the reaction she wanted.

"SHEGO!"

She stopped biting and licked the slightly bruised nipple. She raised her other arm and started massaging the right breast the same way her other hand massaged the left then she captured Kim's left breast to do the same .

"Oh God! Shego!" Kim called out as her body started to writhe under Shego, her hips started pushing up against the older woman over her, "Shego…" her voice shaking.

_Oh! What the hell is happening to my body? I didn't feel this way when Ron get this far! Oh…I feel like I died and went to heaven…ohhh_

"Shego!" Kim screamed as she felt the pressure in her stomach run down to her wet sex, she could feel the wetness in between her legs increase and she bucked her hips harder against Shego.

Without releasing Kim's breast, Shego trailed her hand down Kim's body and found the younger woman's center, still covered with wet panties. She pressed a finger over the covered centered and push a bit then started rubbing. The cloth and finger made contact with Kim's swollen and hardened clit causing the red head to trash wildly and squirm, "Oh God… Shego… Please!" Kim screamed as she held onto Shego's back for support.

Shego pulled away from Kim's breast after a light bite and a lick and then she looked down to see her Kim's wet covered sex. She inhaled deeply to smell her princess' need in the air. Smiling she took her wet finger away from Kim's and licked it. Her other hand swiped Kim's panties to reveal what was hidden behind. She licked her lips when she saw her princess' trimmed hair that covers her wet epicenter, "Shego…please…"

Without anymore encouragement she moved a finger inside and wanders around Kim's crevice. The feel of Shego's finger on her outer walls made Kim gasp, and when that same finger found her hardened clit, Kim made a wild jerking motion. Shego watched Kim's expression as she kept her fingers do wonders inside Kim's heated organ, watching Kim bite her lower lip for a bit of control made the older woman shudder. She leaned forward and kissed the younger woman's lips. Kim eagerly complied as she bucked her hips against Shego's sole finger.

"Did the buffoon made you feel this way princess?" She asked seductively after she released Kim's mouth and made her way to Kim's earlobes, biting, teasing it, "Did he princess?"

Shego's words were floating in Kim's head; she knew what to answer but the wave of pleasure kept her from doing so, "Princess?" Shego asked and then she stopped her wondering finger inside Kim but did not remove it.

"Oh God! Please…Oh don't stop…Please!" Kim said panting.

"You got to answer princess."

Kim whimpered and shook her head, "We…we…" she screamed when Shego suddenly pinched Kim's clit, "SHEGO!"

"Come on princess, you can do it…"

"God Shego!" Kim bucked her hips once again against Shego's finger, "Shego! We didn't get this far!" She answered hurriedly; taking Shego's hand and urged it to continue.

Shego smiled and leaned forward to catch the red head's lips. As she dove inside Kim's mouth, her sole finger slid further into Kim's depth causing the red head to gasp in her mouth. Kim closed her eyes as Shego's wandering finger traced Kim's inner walls, massaging it and sending waves of euphoric pleasure unto the young woman. Her finger found that barrier that could make her claim Kim as hers, body and soul. She pulled her mouth from Kim and looked at the red head's sweaty, reddened face, "This is going to hurt a little Princess, just bite onto me or whatever…" Kim nodded at her, "I love you so much Princess…" she said and with another finger added to her lonely one inside, she thrust them hard causing the red head to jerk and cried out in pain.

Shego's fingers remained motionless as she kissed Kim's face that is wet with perspiration and tears. "Look at me Kimmie, please…" she urged and Kim responded. Emerald orbs that are so much like hers focused on her emerald ones. They stared at each other until Kim started moving her hips once again. Getting the signal, Shego started thrusting in and out of Kim, slowly at first. The younger one matched Shego's thrust rhythm by rhythm. The pressure within both women intensified as Shego begun thrusting faster and harder, feeling her own pleasure rise she urged Kim to touch her by pulling the younger girl's free hand and pushing its fingers inside her hot, wet sex.

Kim opened her eyes and looked down at their intertwined bodies. Her fingers inside Shego and Shego's inside hers. The two women bucked their hips towards their invading fingers; their thrust becomes faster, harder, needier.

"Shego, I think I'm cumming." Kim forced out the words after pants.

"God Kimmie!" Shego screamed as she bucked her hips harder against Kim's hand, "Just…I… I'll follow!" she screamed again.

Shego felt Kim's vaginal walls constrict inside, the walls around her fingers vibrate as the pressure of orgasm hits Kim like a tidal wave, "SHEEEGOOO!" Kim screamed as her very first orgasm came.

Kim's orgasm pushed Shego on her edged and sooner, she screamed her own pleasure, "KIMMMM!"

Both bodies stiffened as the assault of pure pleasure came at its maximum, Shego crashed down on Kim when it passed them. Both women panting due to their exertion, fingers still within each other, Shego looked up at Kim's tear filled eyes that was looking down at her, the younger woman's body was quivering. Feeling the walls relaxed, Shego removed her fingers inside Kim and Kim's fingers inside her, she crawled up and gathers the younger woman in her embrace.

"I love you Shego." Kim said as she cried, her head buried on Shego's neck

"Shhh, I know Kimmie, I know." Shego kissed the red mane, "I love you too princess, with all my heart."

KPKPKP

Morning was filled with love as the two women continued their new found 'hobby', it was early dawn when they finally gave up and sleep. Shego woke up earlier than Kim and started cleaning herself before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was a Wednesday and Kim doesn't have any classes. Kim's schedule gave her three days off, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. Without hero work there's nothing much to do for Kim and Shego, so it was alright that they exchange their night rest with a more heavy activity since they both can rest it out during the day.

Kim was awakened by two things, her kimmunicator's beeping and Shego's heavenly cooking. Looking down at her self, she smiled and then covered herself with the blanket before taking the beeping machine and opened it, "Good morning Wade." Kim greeted happily.

"Whoa!" Wade exclaimed as she saw Kim's smiling face, "You look happy to day Kim." He said smiling.

"Very! And not just Very happy but I feel **Very Sexy** too." Kim joked causing the Afro-American boy to blushed, "So what's the purpose of this courtesy call Wade? I do hope this has nothing to do with missions?"

"Oh!" Wade was pulled from his dirty thoughts by Kim's question, "No, actually this has something to do with Drakken."

Kim's eyes widened, "What did he do now? I thought he'd retired from his villainous deeds?"

Wade smiled, "Hold it Kim! I'm not saying that he's into world domination again." Kim looked at Wade bewildered, "He contacted me and was bawling."

"Drakken? Bawling?" She looked at Wade nod, "Why?"

"That is the reason I called, I can't make him stop and I have no idea how to." Wade said.

Kim smiled, "I think you contacted the wrong person." She said, "Can you hold on?"

"Kim!" Wade called out the retreating figure. He smiled when he saw her return her focus on the machine, "We are already on our way to your house, 5 minutes to be exact."

Kim's eyes widened again, "WHAT?!"

"Heh!" Wade paled, "See yah Kim!" Wade hurriedly said and turned off his part of the communication.

"I am so going to hurt you WADE!!" Kim screamed as she hurriedly gets up; get some decent clothes and ran for the bathroom, but before she went in she screamed, "SHEGO! DRAKKEN AND WADE ARE COMING IN FIVE MINUTES!!"

Before she could close the door, Kim heard her lover give out loud curses at the uninvited distractions _Lover…_ Kim smiled as she closed the door.

KPKPKP

Drakken stopped bawling as soon as the two males heard Shego's cussing from outside. Wade rang the door bell with a very nervous hand. The once agoraphobic young boy was now a very sociable entrepreneur. After making Kim Possible's website, other _wanna_ be heroes hired him to make them one, since these heroes do their biddings for a price, he started charging for his service and since he was the best in his field, these _wanna be's_ bite into it. So after some prodding from his friends he started going out to meet them personally, making him more human.

Right now, Drakken and Wade were seated in the living room couch quietly. Kim and Shego were seated opposite them. The two irate women were quiet as they waited for Drakken to speak up. But it has been ten minutes since they arrived and Dr. D hasn't said a single word…which irritated the green skinned goddess more.

"I'm going to give you one minute to start talking Dr. D or I promise, you'll never get out of our apartment in one piece." Shego warned the blue doctor.

"Shego-" Dr. D tried to calm the woman.

"I've said my piece," Shego said calmly then looked at her watch, "You've already wasted 10 seconds doc."

"Shego!" Dr. D screamed like a female.

"20 seconds."

"I can't get Amy to say yes!!" he screamed loudly.

Drakken's sudden burst caught everyone's attention.

"Amy? As in Amy Hall? A.k.a DNAmy?" Kim asked in bewilderment, Drakken nodded.

"What the fuck?! You came here because you can't get that fat woman to date you!" Shego screamed angrily, Drakken and Wade thought they've saw a fiery dragon in front of them, "You ruined my day with Kim because you can't get a date with AMY!!"

"Hey…I…I like Amy you know?" Dr. D said shyly and this amused Kim.

Kim looked at Wade, "So why bring him here if that's his problem?"

Wade made a swallowing action, "I didn't want to bring him here but he demanded to see Shego."

Shego frowned and looked at Drakken evilly, "And why is that Dr. D?"

Drakken paled, "You always help me out." He reasoned, "You opened my pickle bottles for me!" he even added which caused the green skinned woman's brows to raise, her face now a bit flushed.

Kim looked at her lover quizzically, her expression bears the question: _You do that for him?_ Shego returned the look that says: _Do I have a choice that time? _

Kim smiled at her lover; she leaned closer and rests her hand on Shego's exposed thigh. She returned her focus on the shy blue man. Unconsciously, Kim started rubbing her hand on Shego's thigh.

Wade was the one who noticed the gesture, he looked at Shego who was looking at Kim's wandering hand in her thigh, Shego's mouth was open in shock. Kim seemed to not notice what her hand was doing. "Ahem," Wade made a sound and politely turned his gaze from Shego, "Ah, so what do you think we should do about this?"

Shego whipped her head towards the two males, "The hell I'm going to do something!"

Kim smiled, "Why don't you leave that to us Dr. D?" Kim said smiling.

Shego frowned, "Kimmie-" her protests were halted by a hand squeezing her leg muscle suggestively. _It seems my Kimmie was aware at what she was doing. Torturing me Kimmie huh? _Shego thought as she looked at the young red head.

"Will you now leave us if I say that we'll take care of everything Dr. D?" Kim asked sweetly _you better leave now before I bore a hole in your head Drakken._

Kim's sweet smile doesn't hide the fact that if the two visitors do not leave ASAP, there will be price to pay.

"O-Of course Kim Possible!" Drakken stood abruptly and bowed his head, "I'll just contact Wade for the results?"

Kim nodded.

Wade followed the retreating scientist, "Bye Kim, I'll talk to you later."

Kim did not answer; instead she waved her hand at Wave. Once the visitors disappeared, Kim looked at her lover lustily

"Kimmie?" Shego asked as she inched away from the young red head

Without a word, Kim pounced the older women and the two fell on the floor…giggling.

KPKPKP

"Mr. Goodwill has finalized his will Ma'am."

"Good." Silence, "So how much will I get from all of this?"

Silence.

"A total of five million dollars." Was the reply

"What? Five million dollars? Are you insane? There must be something wrong in that will!"

"Nothing's wrong with this will ma'am, everything was legally done."

A sigh, "How much will my sons get?" she asked again.

"Henry and Melchor will not get anything. William and Watari will both have five million dollars each too."

"Is that all? The business? The house? And everything!?"

"Everything will be left to Sheryl Goodwill. The legal heir."

The lawyer was not stunned to hear the woman made a loud scream before walking away from her office.

"Legal Counsel Woods?" her intercom buzzed, "I got an angry woman from your office, are you alright?"

The blonde lawyer smiled, "Never been this good Irina, never been this well." She said before disconnecting the intercom.

end chapter 3 –

A/N: This was the longest sex scene I've written! And Elle Woods made another cameo! But really I like her as a lawyer, aside from her being a her, her character was a fighter, like Kim and Shego. Oh I think you know where Irina came from. Next chapter, Marguerite made an evil scheme without her son's knowledge. Drakken gets to date DNAmy and KIGO will have an invitation to the mansion. What will Anne Possible and James Possible discover about Shego and what will be their reaction?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for this late update. Last chapter's guest was Elle Woods from the movie Legally Blond, and last chapter won't be the first and the last time you'll see her because she will be Mr. William Go's official lawyer...hence she will be Shego's legal counsel, (There won't be any court drama in this fanfiction) and as for one of the twins, William the son of Marguerite if you were wondering, he will be a junior here.

Unedited

All songs included in this chapter are not and will never be owned by me! So whoever wrote and sung them...they are 'improperly acknowledge' here. Gomen!

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since Dr. Drakken and Wade visited Kim and Shego's humble abode, and it has been two weeks since the blue doctor kept on bugging the red headed hero about DNAmy.

Shego was vacuuming the living room carpet while Kim was on the couch reading a book assignment. Kim just recently got a call from the blue doctor asking about her progress with Dr. Hall, "You know what bugs me princess?" Shego asked without stopping her work, she was saying it a bit louder to overcome the sound of the vacuum cleaner

"No, I have no idea but I could guess!" Kim replied loudly

Shego looked at the younger woman, shook her head and smiled, "Don't you dare get smart on me Possible!" she said faking anger but her eyes were twinkling with mischief, "It bugs me that my former employer have to bugged you about DNAmy." she said

Kim looked at her girlfriend, the woman has her back on her and so the red headed woman has her eyes focused on Shego's swaying butt, "Why does that bug you? Are you jealous that Dr. D wanted my service rather than yours?" she said a grin plastered on her face

Shego dropped the cleaner after turning it off, turned around to face Kim and held her arms akimbo, "You know that isn't the reason I am so bugged off that blue dolt, it was because he's been calling you almost every hour and it took off a lot of _me _time with you." she said frowning

Kim made a pout (but not her puppy dog pout) as if she was sympathizing with the green skinned woman, "Awww...poor Sheggy missed lots of Kim-time!" she said teasingly and then she stood up, stepped closer to the ex-villainess and wrapped the taller girl into a hug. She leaned forward to whisper on Shego's ear, "You know I'll gladly tell Dr. D to _go to hell_ when he calls again later..."

Shego frowned, "You'll say that?" she asked in bewilderment, "Goody, Prissy Kim Possible will say 'go to hell' to Dr. D?" she asked returning the tease. Kim released Shego from her embraced and huffed, she turned around to go back to the couch when Shego suddenly took hold of her arm and pulled Kim back, Shego then enclosed the smaller woman in her own embrace, "I know Kimmie is just making up that indignant act..."

"You know I am not a prissy princess..." Kim tried to reason

"But you admit that you're a goody girl to say such words?"

Kim turn around in the embrace and face Shego, "I could cuss you know," she said as she return the embrace and lean her head on Shego's clavicle. Shego made a light swaying movement as if they were actually dancing into a very romantic tune

"Maybe we should do something _drastic_ about this so that Dr. D will stop calling here every hour." Shego suggested

Kim pulled away her face slightly to looked at Shego's face, "What do you have in mind?" she asked smiling

"Well...you know I am a very romantic person..."

"Lover!" Kim corrected

Shego smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Kim's lips, "Okay, so I am a very romantic lover..."

"You get that right...lover!" Kim interrupted as she leaned to place her own kiss on Shego's lips

"We should stop this kissing if you want me to finish what I have to say princess."

"You started it..." Kim defended

Shego smiled and tightened her embrace on Kim, "And that's the reason I am falling in love with you more everyday," Shego said as she leaned forward and rest her chin on Kim's head that was resting on her clavicle

"And what is that reason?"

"You're a defender." Shego's reason caused both women to laugh, "So going back to the topic at hand, since we both knew that I am a romantic lover, I always have a thing or two here," she said and then raised a hand to point her index finger on her temple, "...that will make every girl swoon and hyperventilate."

Kim pulled her face away again to looked at Shego, her face has a mischievous grin plastered on it, "Really now?" she asked

"Honest!" Shego swear raising one hand on the air, palm out

"So can Shego the great lover enlighten me with the kind of thing she could do to make every girls swoon and hyperventilate?" Kim dared

Shego released Kim from her embrace and pulled away, "You don't believe me huh?" she said as she pulls farther, "Stay there and witness how the great Shego performs!" she said answering to Kim's dare

Kim on the other hand laughs and nodded her head

Shego went to the mini component and selected a song. She has her back on Kim, after she inserted the disc and while she waits for her song to be played, Shego walked over the center of the living room, she still has her back on Kim and she made a sexy, alluring pose. Shego's head was turned on the side so that one side of her can be seen by Kim, her shoulder was diagonally placed, her right shoulder lower than the left, her right arm was held down on her side touching her straight right thigh and leg. Her left arm was bent and her left hand was resting on her slim waist, her left thigh and leg bent a little in a seductive manner

"WOOT!" Kim cheered at her girlfriend's pose

The music began with the base, Shego's shoulders started moving up and down in the rhythm of the music. Kim was almost drooling at this and Shego wearing her skimpy, short-short denim short didn't help Kim from maintaining her cool

Shego turned her head a bit more so that she could face the red head more and then she winks

"_You're just too good to be true..." _Shego started to sing in her sexy, low, daring voice, she continued on swaying her shoulders as she sings, _"Can't take my eyes off you, you feel like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much, at long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes of you..."_

The song was sensual rather than 'dancy' and Shego's sensual movement added to its effect. Kim's eyes widened and she covered her open mouth with her hand when Shego suddenly turned around to face her, and slowly she walked towards her, her body swaying into the rhythm sensuously, her eyes looking at the redhead as if the green skinned woman is disrobing her with the use of her eyes

"_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare, the sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak, but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real, you're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes of you..."_

Shego suddenly pulled Kim close to her as the interlude before the chorus began; she dipped Kim backward as she leaned forward and sing..._ "I love you baby, I hope it's quite alright I need you baby, to warm this lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say..." _Shego leaned further and place a chaste kiss on Kim's lips causing the red head to blush and she continued, _"Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay and let me love you baby...let me love you..."_

Shego wasn't able to continue singing as Kim decided she can't hold on any longer and pulled the older woman closer, the red headed hero caught Shego's lips with her own and the two decided to exchange a hot, sensual and wet kiss...forgetting that they were still in a very dangerous position...

The kiss weakened Shego's knees as it buckles under her, the older, taller woman wasn't able to maintain the support on Kim's leaning body so the two fell down hard on the floor. This event made them pull from their kiss and they laughed at their own stupidity

"You've proved your point oh great one!" Kim said while laughing

Shego was hovering above Kim on their carpeted floor, "I told you!" she said smiling at the red head underneath her, "So when that phone rings, don't answer it...I shall do it for you."

As if by magic, the phone rang the moment Shego said those words, "Speaking…" Kim said after giving out a hearty laugh

"Speaking of the blue devil," Shego added and then she pulled herself up, extended her arms out for Kim to take which the red headed hero did and helped herself up, "I'll get that princess." Shego said after placing a sweet kiss on Kim's lips and then she walked towards the ringing phone, held the receiver up and flatly said, "Dr. D…"

Shego heard a strangled _"eeped"_ caused by the blue doctor on the other end, _"She…Shego, he-he!"_ Dr, Drakken greeted nervously

"Hello Dr. D." Shego greeted back, she was wearing an evil grin on her face, "And what catastrophic events you were in now that you decided to grace my ears with your voice?" she asked sarcastically. She heard a low "Shego" coming from Kim warning the green skinned female to 'behave', Shego looked back at her red headed princess who was now at the couch and has returned to her reading. Kim turned off the mini component with the unfinished song.

"_She…I…Is Kim Possible there?" _Drakken asked after gathering some courage

"She is but she will not speak to you at the moment." Shego replied

"_Ow…" _Drakken said, the sudden feeling of dejection was noticeable at the blue man's voice

"Dr. D, I need you to do something for me." Shego said, her voice mellowed, she can't help feeling saddened by her ex-employer's 'loser's' tone, "And you cannot say no as this will benefit you." She added

There was a momentary silence on the other end, _"How…how will it benefit me?" _Drakken asked nervously

"You want to date DNAmy right?" there was no answer but Shego has the inkling that her ex-employer was nodding his head in agreement _stupid Drakken, as if I could see him nod his head _"Dr. D, if you are nodding your head in agreement, I can't see it, so unless you want me to send plasma bolts thru this telephone line to burn your mouth, you better answer me in words!" Shego warned which earned another nervous "eeped" from the doctor

"_Of course Shego! I want to date Amy! Of course!" _He hurriedly replied

"Good!" Shego smiled, "Here is the plan Dr. D…" Shego started to give instruction to Dr. Drakken softly.

Kim who noticed the sudden lowering of her lover's voice turned her head to look at Shego. She was straining her neck so that she could at least hear a bit of the discussion but it was unsuccessful so she decided to stand up and walked closer to the almost whispering green skinned goddess. She was already at the back of Shego when the green skinned ex-villainess straightened herself up and gave out a hearty laugh

"That's good to hear Dr. D. I shall see you tomorrow then? I'll let you take care of the rest while I and pumpkin will take care of DNAmy." Shego said before she put down the receiver and turned around. Shego almost hit her back on the desk when she jerked back, startled by Kim's sudden appearance at her back, "God Pumpkin! You're going to give me a heart attack! And when the hell did you learn to sneak on me like that?" Shego asked frowning

Kim laughed, "I wasn't sneaking up on you lover…you were just too engrossed with giving Dr. Drakken an instruction you didn't hear or notice me walking closer to you." Kim reasoned

"I'll be damned!" Shego huffed but instead of turning around, she pulled the red headed woman closer and enclosed her in embrace, "Get ready princess, we are heading at DNAmy's humble abode tomorrow."

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked, trying to bait Shego from spilling

Shego grinned and shook her head, "You get ready and you'll know what the plan is tomorrow." Shego said and then she frowned, "I myself have no idea what Dr. D's going to do!"

Kim smiled and placed a soft kiss on Shego's cheek, "Then we'll both have our surprise tomorrow…" Kim said and then she started swaying her hips, "Shego…"

The green skinned woman looked down at the woman in her arms, "Yes Kimmie?"

"Sheeego…" Kim purred

"Kiiiimmmmiiieee?" Shego purred back

"I can't seem to absorb anything from what I am reading…" Kim said smiling lecherously

"Aaannnddd?" Shego drawled out

"The bed's a bit cold now…"

"Aaannnddd?"

"You don't want me to carry you to our bedroom don't you?" Kim asked giving Shego a wide grin

Shego shook her head and grin back, "You're incorrigible Possible!" she said and then she leaned forward and caught Kim's lips with hers. The younger woman returned the kiss with fervor as she wound her arms around Shego's neck. The older, taller woman then bent over to carry Kim bridal style and headed to their bedroom without pulling away from the kiss

A loud banging sound from an opened door followed by another loud banging sound from it being closed forcefully and then by a loud clicking sound from the door knob…

KPKPKP

The doorbell rang continuously causing the lone occupant of the house to huff as she hurriedly went down from her room, "Waaaiiittttyyyy!!" she called out in a singsong fashion as she traversed her large living room to get to the door. With a wide smile pasted on her rounded face, she opened the door widely. The two women by her door caused the occupant to drop her smile and was replaced by a worried look, "I haven't done anything wrong!" she said in a very defensive manner, "I haven't been into anything illegal since Global Justice gave me an amnesty! Promise!" she added

"We didn't come here to arrest you." Kim Possible said, she was wearing a sweet smile on her face, "Besides we know that you're on the legal side now." She added with a wink

DNAmy give out a sigh of relief, "Then what do I owe this pleasure?"

Shego was the one who answer with a grin, "Can't I visit an old friend?" She asked causing DNAmy to shiver

"O…of course!" The heavy bodied geneticist stepped aside to let the two women in, "Please come in…" she invited and the two athletic women walked passed her and into her spacious living room

Kim's eye widened with the 'mansion' DNAmy was living at, "Wow, I never knew you to have such a big house. My parent's house with our garage could fit inside this!" Kim said excitedly

"Oh…thank you." DNAmy politely said, "Could I offer you anything?"

Shego saw the large couch and decided to sit without waiting for her hostess' offering it, "I cold water is fine with me Amy." Shego said smiling

"Okay, and how about you Kim dear?" DNAmy turned her attention to the still inspecting red head; her mouth was wide open with awe. The red head shook her head no, so DNAmy headed to her kitchen to get Shego her water.

Kim stopped inspecting the place and looked at her lover who was sitting at the large couch, "How come you don't look awed at this kind of place? This is huge! At least 7 times our apartment!" Kim asked her lover as she sat beside her

Shego looked at her young girlfriend and smiled, "Kimmie, most villains have this kind of house. They got too much money from all their nefarious activities so it is just right to have such kind of houses." Shego explained

"So you and Dr. D owned something like this?"

Shego shook her head no, "Dr. D is a very rich man but his interest doesn't lie on houses." She explained, "How much do you think it cost to build death rays? Vortexes, etcetera, etcetera?"

Kim frowned, "I thought you steal it for him?"

Shego raised her brows, "Princess, I only steal parts that are not available in the market, and most of them are just little parts and doesn't constitute the whole ray or vortex itself."

Kim's eyes widened, "You mean Dr. D built those rays?" this was answered by a nod, "Holy cow…then…"

"Dr. D is a brilliant man, he has a very wide imagination but I don't think his brilliance will serve the villain community any benefit."

Kim smiled remembering the time when Drakken invented the genetically altered plants intended to dominate the world but instead was used to save it from Warhok and Warmongga, "I think you have a moot point."

Shego's reply was interrupted by DNAmy coming back with a pitcher of Ice cold water and two glasses, "I thought you might change your mind Kim dear, so I brought an extra glass for you." DNAmy said as she sat on one of the solo couches at the living room

"Thank you Dr. Hall," Kim bowed her head to acknowledge the sweet gesture

Silence

"So tell me, what is the purpose of your visit?" The heavy doctor asked

Kim suddenly blushed causing Shego to snicker. The older woman turned her head from Kim to DNAmy, "I'll get straight to the point." DNAmy nodded her head, "I came here in behalf of Dr. Drakken."

DNAmy smiled, "Andrew Lipsky? Drewbie?" she asked, her eyes has this sudden flash of happy memories, "Oh why then did Drewbie sent you?"

Kim shook her head trying to erase the image of Drakken in baby clothes _I can't imagine Dr. D being called Drewbie…oh Drakken in diapers ewe!_

Shego noticed Kim's facial expression and smiled, "He wanted to take you out on a date." Shego informed the woman who was now wearing a blush on her face

"He sent you to tell me that? But he never asked me out personally!" the doctor said cheerfully, "Oh how I love to hear him ask me that question." She said giggling like a teenager

_Yuck…how the hell did I get into this ewe…? _Shego thought but her face still bears a smile similar to that of Kim, "Oh yes, he is planning on doing that actually."

DNAmy's eyes widened with glee, "REALLY?" she asked excitedly, "When?"

Kim who wasn't informed of this also has her eyes widened by the information. She looked at Shego with a silent question in her face. Shego looked back at the younger woman and just made an expression telling her silently to just wait and see

Silence

Not long after the inevitable silence, they heard a background music playing

"Oh my!" DNAmy exclaimed, she had her hands clasped together and was raised on her cheeks, her plump cheek resting on her hands, "Is that Drewbie's surprise?" Shego replied with a nod

Kim looked at Shego and the green skinned woman shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe we should get out to see what Dr. D has in store for Dr. Hall?" she asked DNAmy smiling and then she turned her head and glared at Shego

Shego bent her head sideward telling Kim to go ahead, so Kim did walked out of the living room following DNAmy and out into the garden…

And there at the garden stood…_wait…_

Ron was sitting behind a drum, Wade was standing beside Drakken bearing a Bass guitar, Drakken was carrying a rhythm, lead guitar and the three were playing a song _when did Ron and Wade learn how to play any musical instrument? _Kim asked herself silently

Drakken was wearing tight fitted blue acid-washed denim, he has a white round neck shirt and he was wearing a brown leather vest over it. The doctor was also wearing a high cut brown leather boots with worn out steel on its front. He has a brown baseball cup on his head that says "I heart Amy" and his head was bouncing up and down like a rocker though the tune of the song was light rock. He lifted his head up and smiled when he saw DNAmy, Shego and Kim on the garden watching them

Shego smiled and shook her head while Kim started laughing. Wade and Ron was wearing their usual get up but the mere fact that the two were playing instrument caught Kim's attention. Shego watched DNAmy as the fat geneticist swooned at Drakken's ploy…

_There are times  
When I'm lying' in my __bed__  
Hugged my pillow and cry from this stupid game  
And my eyes are like windshields on a rainy day  
Almost rubbed-out, swelling  
__As I keep on__  
__Digging' my face__  
__In these cold hands of mine__  
__Heaven knows how embittered I am_

Shego frowned and then she leaned sideward to whisper on Kim's ears, "I knew Drakken sing, but I know that isn't his voice!" she said. Kim turned her head to look at Shego quizzically, "Believe me pumpkin, I know…"

_'Cause this angel has flown away from me__  
__Leaving me in drunken misery__  
__I should have clipped her wings__  
__And made her mine__  
__For all eternity__  
__Now this angel has flown away from me__  
__I thought I had the strength to set her free__  
__I did what I did__  
__Because I love her so__  
__Will she ever find her way__  
__Back home to me_

DNAmy was giggling all throughout while Dr. D was singing. Wade and Ron have a wide smile on their faces as they play along. Kim knew now that if Dr. D's voice wasn't his as Shego said, then perhaps her friends are just acting _I wonder how Drakken was able to get the service of these two… _Kim's musing was interrupted by Ron winking on her

_I'm so tired__  
__I feel like catching forty-winks__  
__Being up all night in this elbow-room__  
__that puts me in a trance__  
__where hopes and dreams come true__  
_

_Now my lips are burning__  
__And my eyes are hurting__  
__From these fumes I mixed__  
__'Till I light another __  
__Cigarette just to pass my time__  
__Oh, heaven knows ho embittered i am__'Cause this angel has flown away from me__  
__Leaving me in drunken misery__  
__I should have clipped her wings__  
__And made her mine__  
__For all eternity__  
__Now this angel has flown away from me__  
__I thought I had the strength to set her free__  
__I did what I did__  
__Because I love her so__  
__Will she ever find her way__  
__Back home to me.._

Shego and Kim thought DNAmy will collapse from too much blushing and too much swooning, the geneticist squealed in delight once the number was done. Drakken put down his guitar and stepped closer to the fat geneticist and without batting an eyelash, he kneeled in one knee and in his annoying voice asked

"Amy…will you go out on a date with me?"

_Oh my Lord! He was just supposed to ask Amy like a normal man! What the heck is he doing? This isn't a romantic-gory movie! Dr. D! Get up you fool! _Shego thought, her eye brows were going up and down on her forehead trying to contain her anger. This was noticed by Kim so the red headed leaned sideward and whispered, "Don't Sheggy…I think Dr. D just pulled this one of!"

And to their delight…

"Oh yes Drewbie! I'll be glad to go out with you!" DNAmy squealed before throwing herself on Drakken causing the blue man to lose his balance and the two ex-villains fell on the ground

"So it's a success?" Kim asked her lover and then she looked at her friends. She laughed when Ron raised one thumb on her and Wade watched the couple laughed as they rolled on the ground

"I think we better get home princess, this scene is making me sick!" Shego whined

"But I think it's lovely and sweet!"

Shego glared at Kim and then at the two ex-villains, "Stop that now or I swear I am going to fry your butts!" She said causing the two to yelp

"Shego! You're ruining the mood!" Kim chastised the older woman

"Whatever!"

KPKPKP

Shego and Kim stayed a bit longer at DNAmy's, cheerful geneticist happily thanking the two for helping _Drewbie_ in planning everything. They stayed even though Shego would probably have emptied her stomach from too much sweetness between the two

"Stupid Cupid!" Shego whined when she suddenly remember DNAmy calling them their _cupids_

"Why are you so gruff Sheggy?" Kim asked, the red head was sitting at the stool in front of their vanity mirror brushing her hair

"Why will I not? Do I look like cupid to you?" Shego asked frowning

Kim stopped brushing her hair and turned around to face the woman laying at their king size bed, "Why not? You made everything happened!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "They were already attracted to each other! Dr. D was just a goof to not feel it and take advantage of Amy's vulnerability!" she explained flailing her hands on the air

"Then you still played cupid!" Kim insisted

Shego turned her head to glare at the younger woman, "Call me that one more time princess…"

"Or what?" Kim dared

"No sex for a week!" Shego replied

"What?!" Kim asked in bewilderment, "How come I get to be punished for something you did?" Kim drops her shoulders

"Because you won't stop calling me cupid!"

"You call yourself that now! Not me!" Kim said wide eyes; she was now pointing a finger at Shego

"Kimmie!" Shego bolted out of the bed and was to tackle Kim when the "kimmunicator" beeped

Kim grinned and turned around, opened the cabinet and pulled out the blue device. She turned it on and was surprise to see not Wade, but a purple haired man which she knew very much as Shego's brother Mego, "Hello there Mego!" Kim greeted

Hearing the name Mego caused Shego to stopped on her track, "What the hell does he wants now?" she asked angrily

Kim shrugs her shoulders, "Hi."

"_Hello there Kim Possible." _Mego greeted politely. His face was wearing a smile, _"I'll probably get my ass burned from this call but this is urgent and we really need to talk to our dear sister." _He said smiling

Kim doesn't have to repeat his words as Shego overheard him, the green skinned woman snatched the device from Kim's hand and frowning she talked to the purple haired man, "Mego." She said sternly

Mego winced at the venom Shego's voice contain, _"I really am not suppose to call you, it was suppose to be Hego but he decided that his butt isn't worth burning so here I am." _He said smiling nervously

"I am not going to play words with you, so whatever is this important thing you need to tell me…tell me now." Shego said with finality

"_Actually we wanted to tell you about this in person, I mean about the very important matter," _He said making a quote-unquote sign in the air, _"The not so pressing matter is that you have to come here, Uncle William won't last long, he's very sick and he was looking for you and only you."_

This information caused Shego to pale, her eyes suddenly widened and her knees began shaking at once

"Shego…" Kim called out worriedly

"What happened to him?" she asked trying to control her trembling voice

"_That is what we wanted to talk to you in person, Hego and I wanted tot ell you about everything but we cannot risk telling you about it here, I am not sure if we can be heard." _Mego explained, he sighed in relief when he saw Shego nod her head, _"We secretly came to the Go tower to get some secure line and was thankful that Kim's friend was able to be of help."_

"I'm coming…" She said but cut herself out, "No, I mean we are coming. I'm bringing Kim and my future 'in laws' with me." Shego said and then she looked at Kim who nodded her head

"_I think that is a good idea, if you could bring the genius as well then the more you'll appreciate it."_ Mego suggested

Shego frowned, "That serious ha?" Mego just nodded then Shego closed her eyes, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Mego smiled genuinely, _"Because we weren't really your enemy Shego. We love you like our own sister."_

Shego smiled timidly and nodded her head, "I'll talk with the Possibles as to when they can come with me."

"_We'll wait for you, and don't you worry about Uncle William, we will look after him." _

"Thank you…"

Mego cut out the line without waiting for Shego to finish her sentence. Shego looked at Kim before giving back the device

"Are you okay Shego?" Shego just nodded at Kim's question

KPKPKP

At the Possibles residence. Anne Possible was seated on the couch watching an episode of National Geographic Channel while James Possible was on the dining table, laptop open and was typing a report for his project when the phone rang

"I'll get it honey!" Anne yelled at her husband and then she stood up and went to answer the phone, "Hello, Possible residence, this is Dr. Anne Possible may I know who's calling?

"_Mom!" _Kim answered

"Oh Kimmie darling! How are you?" Anne asked. At the mention of Kim's name, James Possible leaned backward to looked at her wife on the phone and mouthed "is that Kimmie?" which was answered by a simple nod

"_I'm fine mom; actually I called because Shego wants to talk to you."_

"Oh, then get her on the phone honey." Anne sweetly said though her heart was beating faster from apprehension. James noticed this and scrunched his forehead, Anne mouthed "Shego" and James smiled and nodded his head

"_Hello Anne," _greeted Shego after taking the phone from Kim, _"Sorry if we bothered you…"_

"Oh don't worry about it, I was just lazing out and watching National Geographic." Anne answered breathing out a sigh of relief. James who became more curious stood up and joined his wife, "So is there anything I can help you with?"

Silence

"Shego?"

"_Oh sorry I spaced out." _Shego said, _"Am, you did say you wanted to know about my background yes?" _

Anne scrunched her forehead at the sudden reminder, "That I did." She replied and smiled, she could hear Shego breathing out on the other end

"_Okay, you see I got this invitation__ to go back to my family's house, my father wasn't in a good condition…"_

"Oh sorry to hear about that!" Anne exclaimed a bit saddened by the

"_Oh don't be, actually I wanted to invite you to come with us…you and Mr. Possible and…"_

Anne a smiled, "I am willing to look at your father's condition Shego."

"_T…Thanks Anne!"_

Anne smiled at the sudden change in Shego's tone of voice

"_I'll fetch you on your house just tell me when you and Mr. Possible will be available…"_

"James is a bit busy this week, perhaps anytime next week? We still have unused vacation leaves left." She said. James looked at his wife but didn't disagree

"_That'll be great, I'll ask Kim to arrange her schedule and we'll call you again?" _Shego said excitedly which caused Anne to smile more

"We'll wait for your call then."

"_Okay…ah, I'll turn the phone to Kimmie now." _Shego said and Anne heard soft rustling before Kim talked once again, _"Mom…"_

-end chapter 4-

Next chapter will be Mom vs Mom!


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, characters that are from another movie or anime but those not present at any movie or in this series are mine

Beta Edition, thanks weaver-san

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 5

"Booyah!" Ron Stoppable did his usual happy dance along with his famous line. His naked mole rat Rufus was perched on his shoulder imitating his owner's actions. The blond man, Monique and Kim were inside Bueno Nacho and were having their early afternoon snack when the red head informed them about her and Shego's plan to fly to Go City to visit Shego's father. But it wasn't that news that caused the blond man to dance happily.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Kimmie," Shego was picking on her food and Kim was watching her lover, "Have you arranged your schedule yet?"_

_Kim smiled and nodded her head, "My professors agreed to give me special examinations; I'll be getting the exams for next week this coming Thursday and Friday." Kim said._

"_All of your exams? Isn't that suicide?" Shego asked looking at her girlfriend-lover, "Besides how did you manage to convince your professors to give you that leeway?"_

"_For your first question lover, it's not suicide. I've done it before remember? To think that I was newly recuperating from my illness back then but I still aced it." Kim said grinning and Shego nodded her head, "For your second question, I told my professors that my father-in-law is gravely ill and I need to support my wife about it…"_

_Kim almost choked on her food when she saw Shego's eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropped low almost hitting their table, her brows started twitching and a large, single sweat dropped can be seen at her forehead, "Kimmie…"_

"_What? All that was lacking is a wedding ring and a blessing from the authority and we're as good as married! So my reason was true!" Kim said smiling, "…kids then we're all set up…"_

"_KIM!"_

"_You know we already have a name for them right Kish and Shane?"_

"_Kimberly Anne Possible!"_

"_Goodwill…don't forget to put Goodwill after my name Shego!" Kim laughed hard at Shego's surprised reaction._

_Silence._

"_Okay," Shego breathed out and looked at her 'wife', "Is there a way we can take Wade along with us?" she asked._

_Kim frowned, "Wade?"_

"_Mego said it'll be helpful if we have him with us," she explained._

_Silence._

"_But what will I tell Ron if I took Wade with us and not take him along?" Kim asked solemnly._

"_You can take the buffoon with you…"_

"_Can't you really call him by his name? He's our daughter's god father!"_

"_KIMMIE!"_

_Kim laughed again, "Ron will be ecstatic, but Monique…"_

_Shego slumps her shoulders, "Okay pumpkin, just take the people you want to come with! If we'll have such a big crowd then that means I have to use my jet instead of us flying domestic." Then not 5 seconds after she said it an evil grin came across Shego's lips, "Actually princess, I think the more the merrier…"_

"_You mean…"_

"_I'm inviting Drakken and DNAmy with us as well."_

"_Oh…I sense something evil here…"_

"_You bet princess…you bet…"_

_(End Flashback)_

And that is the reason Ron was elated. Not because he's going on vacation but because he's going to skip school.

"Oh KP, Shego has no idea how I love her right now!" Ron said excitedly.

"Tell her then," Monique said grinning evilly at Ron.

"That I will…" Ron was interrupted by Rufus' shaking of head, "What's the matter buddy?"

"No tell Ego! Ego kill monkey man!" the naked mole rat said making a slitting gesture across his hidden neck. The action penetrated Ron's hazy/dense skull and made him widened his eyes.

"Aww…don't tell her KP!" Ron said worriedly and this made Kim chuckle.

Silence.

"So what's the big emergency?" Monique asked.

"Shego's dad is getting weaker and it seemed Shego and her brothers want my mom to look at him…"

"But?" Monique added.

Kim sighed, "It seems that it's not really the problem. Mego and Hego…"

"Wait a minute, Mego and Hego…the Team Go members?" Ron asked and Kim nodded her head, "Okay go on KP,"

Kim sighed, "Well the two asked Shego to bring Wade with her and says it will be an advantage to Shego, to how we still have no idea so that thought smells problem for me." Kim explained.

"I'll agree no one wants the Master unless there's a problem." Ron said and Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

Silence

"I asked Bonnie to come along too." Kim added and Monique looked at her friend.

"You're close with Bonnie now?" Monique asked.

Kim smiled at her lady-friend, "Sort of…"

Monique frowned, "Sort of?"

Another 'booyah' was heard from Ron's mouth and the two women looked at him, "If there's Bonnie that means there's Tara!" he explained and the two women nodded their heads in understanding.

Another silence.

"Why are there so many of us coming?" Monique asked and Ron looked at Kim and nodded his head as if he was aware of the fact.

"I really have no idea, but from the look Shego gave me when she thought about it, it looks like she's pissing someone by bringing that much people," Kim said.

"Ohhh, it's like Shego's fighting another Barkin-ator!" Ron said grinning.

"Barkin-ator?"

"Booyah! Two ladies learning something from the Ron-man!" he high fives the mole rat who cheered the blond man.

"Oh, grow up!" Monique said shaking her head.

KPKPKP

A knock on her office door pulled Dr. Anne Possible from her mountain of paper work, _where are those medical transcriptionist when you need them!_ She growled inwardly before she pushed her chair, stepped out of the table and headed to the door to open it. Anne's eyes showed how surprised she was by the appearance of one green skinned woman behind her door, "Shego?"

The ex-thief smiled at the older red head and bowed her head, "Hi, I was at the area so I thought why not pay you a visit?" She said.

"Oh," Anne stepped aside and let the younger woman in, "Please take your seat, there's actually a couch in here if you can find it from all these papers…"

"Are you busy?" Shego then started fidgeting, "Maybe I should just come back later or maybe I could just call you at your house later when you're already available…"

Anne looked at Shego and she shook her head, "So it wasn't really an accidental visit right?" her smile widened at Shego's blushing face.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, I could…"

"No, actually I'm relieved that you came. You actually gave me a reason to stop myself from trying to gather all these papers and burn them."

Shego nodded her head as she looked at the mess which Anne Possible calls her office with a slacked jaw, "What are these papers anyway?"

"Well, they are patient's histories and documents I need to sort out, the sorting out was easy, the history writing was the problem. I hired a personal transcriptionist but she's on vacation, her father died last week and she has to go back to the Philippines to mourn."

"Oh…will she be coming back?"

"Yes after a month." Anne said before she walked to her table and sat at the chair in front of it while Shego finally found the couch and settled in.

"You know…I had some knowledge with medical terms and I have good hearing," Shego started after some time of silence.

Anne looked at her, "Are you offering to work for me as a transcriptionist?" she asked skeptically.

"Temporarily while yours is still on vacation." Shego smiled at the older red head, "I'm getting bored at home especially when Kimmie's out at school." She added.

Silence

"So how much are we talking here?" Anne asked, her interest tweaked.

"I don't get payments from family. You know the set up could be beneficial to both of us. You help me get through the boredom and I get to help you with all these mess."

"I don't like that it's unfair to you…"

"Will you pay Kimmie if she was the one to offer?" Shego asked and Anne shook her head no, "If you see me as family then maybe you can do the same, but if not…then I'll take whatever you give me."

Silence

"Or if you don't really see me as one then you can treat my work as payment for you checking on my father," Shego added with a bit of a sad tone.

Anne looked at Shego and she shook her head, "The way you say that made me feel like a hypocrite, you know that?" she said but she was smiling, "You know too well that I will not take any payment from you since you're my daughter's lover and Kim will be disappointed if she learns about it…" she sighed, "And she'll still be disappointed if I pay you for your service when you're offering it for free."

"Of course if we get into an agreement, I'm not telling Kim." Shego said.

"I know, but I probably will." Silence between them again, a bit longer this time.

"Actually, I came here to ask if you and Mr. Dr. Possible can make your whole week next week available. Kim managed to arranged her schedule on time along with the buff…I mean Ron and her other friends," Shego rested her back on the couch's backrest and broke the long silence that hanged between them.

Anne's brows rose up from the information, "So Kim's friends will be coming with us? You know that will be a very big group…" she was cut by Shego's chuckle.

"Yeah I know and I'll be happy to bring them along." Shego said.

"Well, James and I already arranged our schedule for next week, along with our sons Jim and Tim and that's why I was trying hard to finish at least half of these so that it won't be hard for me when I return after the vacation." Anne said smiling.

"If you'll only accept my offer, I could already start helping you today and you'll be more relaxed." Shego said seriously.

Anne looked at Shego's determined face, "You're not doing this to gain approval from me aren't you?" the older woman asked without removing her eyes on the green skinned one.

"I'll be a liar if I say that I offered just for the heck of it, as you all know that I'm not good with works like this, so yes, I offered because I want to gain your approval regarding me and Kimmie's relationship, but aside from that, at least 1/3 of what I've said was true. I need something to do to pull me out of boredom at home. There's not much dirt there to clean and Kimmie only needs dinner because she's out most of the time."

The doctor shook her head, "Well at least you gained a big point for being honest." She said before sighing deeply, "So why the big crowd and how are we going to go to your house at Go City? Don't tell me you'll shoulder all our flight tickets."

Shego smiled, "I was to shoulder all expense on our domestic flight, but the plan changed when a big group became involved. I had a jet and if it's okay with you and Mr. Dr. Possible, we could board it to Go City."

Silence

"We can share expenses for the fuel and for the space rental when it lands…" Anne stopped when she saw Shego's head shook in disagreement.

"I could handle the fuel; it's not that great anyway and for the space? There's no need to rent, we have our own private hangar at Go City." She explained which caused Anne's brows to go up higher.

"Why do I get this feeling that Kimmie doesn't really know much about you?" the doctor asked the other woman seriously.

"She asked me but I was reluctant to say everything, perhaps it's time for her to really know about my past…my family in particular." Shego replied then she stood up and started gathering papers, "So where should I start?"

The red headed doctor smiled after shaking her head and saying "You and Kimmie really are alike."

KPKPKP

SLAP!

The loud reverberating sound of flesh meeting flesh can be heard from the large room that is currently occupied by three people: Marguerite, Henry and Melchor Goodwill. The purple haired man's face was forcefully brought to the side by the hard slap given to him by their mother.

Marguerite's hazel eyes now bore deep within Henry's, the bulky man not removing his eyes on his mother, "That's too much already mother, you can't treat us like one of your lap dogs…besides, you don't have the dough to pay any of them anymore." The bulky man said in his low voice.

Marguerite huffed, "You speak like you'll be getting any," she said sarcastically, "If I got a mere 5 million dollars from William for being his wife, you two had nothing!" she said sternly.

"That's what you think mother," Mego said as he massaged his face that received the slap, "This will be the last time you'll raise a hand on me mother, you might not like it the next time." He warned.

Henry smiled at his mother, "We don't need Uncle William's money mother because unlike you, we are not vultures, we have our own resources…we're Team Go." He said then he looked at his brother with concern.

"We regret the day we played on your side and that made Shego left us. Team Go would have been at its peak if we weren't such cowards!" Mego said and he narrowed his eyes when his mother raised a hand at him once again.

But Hego stepped in between them, "The only one you can hit from now on is me. Hit any of my brothers and I'll make sure you'll regret it mother."

Marguerite screamed in anger, "You ungrateful beasts! I'm your mother and I dug my hole just to bore the two of you into this world and this is what I get?!"

Silence

The two men then turned their backs at their mother and walked slowly towards the door but Hego stopped mid way, "We've paid our debt a long time ago mother. We're even." He said before he proceeded and walked out of the room.

"INGRATES!" Marguerite yelled at her leaving sons before she took a figurine and threw it at them…the figurine hit the now close door _there must be a way…I can't let that woman take everything that I have…_

KPKPKP

The jet ride was quiet, not the peaceful silence but a stressed one. Kim was with her parents while Shego was at the Jet's cockpit and beside her was Wade who served as Shego's co-pilot.

"Who would have thought that Wade could actually fly a jet?" Ron asked no one in particular but his eyes were straining at Tara's back who was sitting beside Bonnie.

"You're observation and the focus of your eyes doesn't match Ron." Tim said, he was seated beside Ron while the blond man was at the center of the twins.

"Tim is right and I can see some drool coming out of your mouth." Jim added and this caused Rufus to look out of his hiding place and look at Ron's open mouth.

Ron didn't took his eyes away from Tara when he answered, "So I'm drooling right?" he asked dumbly and the twins nodded their heads.

On another part of the jet…

"Why am I needed?" Wade was reading the jet's manual, "You haven't told me and you have been very quiet today, Dr. D told me he's nerves was wrecked from seeing you this quiet." He added.

The green skinned woman looked at the Afro-American boy and shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, Mego and Hego didn't tell me but they specifically said to bring the genius 'cause it will help us a lot. Unless you're not the genius they were talking about, then I should consider pushing you out of my jet along with the rest." Shego said sarcastically, "And Dr. D is always a nervous wreck whenever I'm around him, with or without any problems." She added then returned her gaze to the horizon.

Silence at the cockpit

"I did some snooping about you, actually I was just asked to look for you but you just dropped out of existence suddenly after helping Kim and it got through my curiosity…"

He was cut by Shego looking at him seriously, "You know curiosity killed the cat,"

Wade smiled at the green skinned woman, "I know but you became an enigma after that incident." There was no response and the cockpit once again was claimed by silence, "Are you sure you want to tell Kim about your past?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I have to. I'm serious with Kimmie and I don't want this thing to haunt our relationship in the future. If Kim cannot accept me after learning all about me, then it is better for me to know now when it's still early and when the pain can still be bearable…"

Shego stopped when she saw Wade shake his head, "You really don't know much about Kim aren't you?" He asked then laughs lightly, "I'll bet my bottom dollar, she'll stick with you despite all the things she'll learn."

Silence

The two jet pilots has their eyes outside the wind shield when the two heard the communication radio went to life.

_This is the Goodwill's private hangar, we received message to allow Fire Fox access for landing_

"This is Wade Load, thank you for the access." Wade said and then he looked at Shego grinning.

Shego grinned back at Wade and they disconnected the communication. The green skinned woman then activated the communication of the cockpit to the jet's passenger, "This is your captain speaking. We are landing in 15 minutes so please take a seat and fasten your seatbelt and please make sure that rat is well secured inside the buffoon's pocket to avoid delay." She said and then she turned off the communication before she looked and grinned at the Afro-American boy, "I can imagine Kimmie fuming inside."

KPKPKP

"Oi!" Ron Stoppable's eyes were pulled from looking at Tara at the sudden announcement, "Rufus is a NAKED MOLE RAT" he yelled at the communication speaker, "NOT A RAT and he has a name!" he added.

"Yeah Rufus Mole rat!" The pink rodent chirped.

"SHEGO! How many times do I have to tell you to call Ron by his name! He's our daughters' godfather!" Kim screamed, her face red, and she has a scowl on her face. Bonnie was just looking at her chuckling.

"I can't think how two women could have daughters or any kids. Where will they get the sperm?" Tara asked as se tried to take in everything that Kim was saying.

"You won't believe what Genetics can do dear. Two women could propagate their own genes without the need for a donor from the opposite sex." DNAmy interjected.

"But we are not two women Amy!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

"Oh that we are not Drewbie-poo!" The geneticist replied before pulling the blue doctor closer and kissing him on his lips.

"EWWWW!" The tweebs, Rufus, Monique and Kim all exclaimed with a grossed out look on their faces.

And while the others are chatting in chaos, the two doctor Possibles were having different thoughts on different things. Mr. Dr. Possible was all smiles as he watched his companions' happy conversation while Mrs. Dr. Possible had a scowl on her face and was not happy with Kim's declaration earlier, "James!" she called her husband a bit sternly, "Didn't you hear your daughter?" she asked.

"Hear our daughter what?" James asked without removing his eyes on the happy group.

"Kim! Kim and Shego were planning about KIDS! Can you believe that?!" Anne asked with wide eyes as the thought hit her brain.

James looked at his wife and smiled, "Well it's not unusual for them to plan something like that." Then he looked back at his yelling daughter, "Kimmie-cub!" at James' voice, Kim stopped her rant and looked at her father, "No kids before marriage!" he said which earned him a hard slapped from his wife.

"JAMES!"

Monique remained silent as she watched everyone _Shego must really wants someone piss for her to bring such a group with her_ she said and her onyx colored eyes suddenly met the blue eyes of Bonnie who took away her eyes from the black beauty at once _wait a minute, is Bonnie checking me out? _She asked herself _what the heck is the problem with me now? _She looked at herself and found nothing off _was she really eyeing me or was I just seeing things…_she shrugged her shoulders and took her eyes away from Bonnie.

_Jeez…Monique almost caught me staring! Get your act together Rockwaller!_

The speaker went to life once again, "_We are now safe on the ground and you may now ready yourself to unboard the jet!"_ Shego's voice reverberated, _"And you're the one to explain our daughters' to your mom princess!"_

"I can't believe you're leaving me on this!" Kim shouts out.

KPKPKP

"So what's the news?" The blond counsel asked the red headed woman who entered her office

"It's confirmed, Miss Sheryl Anne Goodwill and her Fire Fox landed at the Goodwill's private hangar exactly 3 minutes ago." Irina replied. Elle looked up from what she was doing and was about to say something when the red headed woman cut her off, "Three limousines were deployed already and one of them was Miss Goodwill's special transport of course. We'll be meeting them at the hangar's entrance in 20 minutes." The red head narrated. The blond woman opened her mouth once again to say something, "Our ride is already waiting outside. We have exactly 15 to get there." She added again before grinning at the stunned lawyer.

"For a shy woman, you sure talk fast Irina!" the blond counsel said after shaking her head in disbelief and stepping out of her table.

"I work for the best and I got your genes anyways, we're cousins so…"

"I got it! I got it!" Elle said and walked passed the red headed woman and out of her office, "I can't wait to read Miss Goodwill her rights and I can't wait to see Mrs. Marguerite Goodwill's reaction." She said as she walked at the corridor that leads to the car park.

"Yeah, and I thought _juicy stuff_ are only seen and heard at the hospital, law firms have their own kind and style, marvelous isn't it?" Irina said smiling.

"Marvelous indeed."

KPKPKP

"She what?"

"She arrived, her jet landed at the private hangar a few minutes ago."

The woman's eyes narrowed at the news, "And she's alone?"

"She's with friends and I heard she's with her lover Kim Possible."

"_The_ Kim Possible?"

"And her family…"

"Really?"

"And friends…"

Her narrowed pupils are now accompanied by widened eyes, "Punyeta! Hija de Puta! Who is she to invade my own house?!"

"Ahm…From what I know, the house belongs to her,"

Silence

BANG!

"Next time you mock me, make sure I'm in a good mood and unarmed!"

The woman huffed before wiping her fingerprints on the gun handle and with her handkerchief; she threw the gun over the bleeding man's body on the floor and then turned around to leave.

KPKPKP

Two women were waiting outside the private hangar. The women have their backs on a black limo with a signature green fire, one was wearing the customary lawyer suit and the other woman was wearing a pink two piece dress, the skirt above knees. Pink scarf around the blond woman's neck and a pink bonnet was on her head protecting her face from the sun.

"Wow…" Kim whispered when she eyed the blonde, leaning against Shego, "She sure does pass in my book Shego." The red headed heroine said smiling

"I know everyone who wears pink pass your book probably except me." Shego said grinning.

Kim looked at her, "You wore a pink apron." Kim reminded her causing the green skinned woman to scowl at her.

"That woman surely reminds me of Tara too much." Monique said interrupting the lover's discussion, the three women then looked at the other blond woman with Bonnie and Ron. Tara was wearing an overall yellow sundress paired with yellow scarf, sandals and bonnet.

"Aren't they long lost sister of some sort?" Kim asked and tried hard not to snicker; Monique nodded her head and did the same.

Shego just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "What happens to _don't judge a book by its cover _Kimmie?"

Silence as they approached the two women. There were a total of six men in black suit that was at the vicinity and to Kim, Wade and Ron's eyes, they were securities, but for who was the question on Kim and Ron's mind but not Wade, the boy knows too much not to tell.

_Why are there so many securities? Were they for these women because they're meeting Shego? Didn't my presence alleviate their worries at all? _Kim asked herself.

Unbeknownst to her, everyone else were thinking the same

"Miss Goodwill," The red headed in formal suit greeted and bowed her head, "It's nice to finally see you." She happily said as she reached out her hand to the green skinned woman and Shego shook her hand.

"Sheryl Anne Goodwill," The blond woman greeted, "I do hope you still remember me?" the blond asked before shaking Shego's hands.

"Who will forget the most renowned Elle Woods?" Shego said smiling, "My father was so enamored about you going into law school, Harvard Law School at that." She even added.

"And not to mention passing with the highest mark, well Magna cum Laude is a lot at law school." Irina interjected.

Silence

"Oh how rude of me," Shego said smiling and then she turned around to face her companions whose mouths are now open in disbelief.

_I think I'm seeing another Shego…_ Anne Possible's thought.

_Is Shego trying to tell me that this woman is Elle Woods… another Vivian Porter I see…_ James Possible.

_This gorgeous, hot looking woman is a lawyer…and she knew Shego? _Monique with wide eyes.

_Did my Shego just turned 180 degrees from her rough, intimidating exterior to this sophisticated, well mannered and non-cursing Shego? My Shego_ Kim thought.

The others' thoughts will be left for them right now.

"I would like all of you to meet the Goodwill's current legal counsel, Elle Woods. Her father used to be my father's friend and we both went to the same school…" Shego was interrupted by Drakken.

"I never knew that you went to Harvard?" the blue man asked.

Elle smiled at Drakken, "I presume you're Sheryl's ex employer Dr. Andrew Lipsky?" She asked and earned a nod from the doctor, "Nice to meet you," then she focused her eyes on Kim, "And you do have great taste with women, you must be Kim Possible?"

"Yes…" Kim replied skeptically, "Why do you know about Shego…"

"We were both Delta Nu, I did go to CULA you know…in college." Shego said smiling.

Kim's jaw dropped, "You went to California University of Los Angeles?" Kim asked and Shego nodded her head.

"Sheryl and I joined Delta Nu at the same time, we're batch mates!" Elle exclaimed, "Anyways," The blond looked at Shego, "The other three limos' were of course here at your dispense, and to inform you about you're father's lawyer who died three years ago…" Elle pulled Shego, Kim and Irina towards their designated lift while the others were escorted by the men in black, "…his death was really surreal for me but there was nothing we could do to check, his wife declined the autopsy and they had no problem with your mom giving them a large sum of money."

"Greg had served my father well. His family deserved a better life." Shego said as soon as they entered the limo. Elle and Irina facing Shego and Kim.

"To continue, my father heard that Mrs. Goodwill was hiring another lawyer and guess who she was willing to hire?" Shego just raised her brows to asked, "My ex-professor, Counsel Callahan."

"That man? That stupid…fucking…" Shego was cut.

"Oh yes, so before Mrs. Goodwill could get him, I was able to get hold of Uncle William and told him my intention of replacing Counsel Norton, so here I am…"

Shego smiled, "I'm glad that I have you as my legal counsel now." She said, "I'm not getting that man after what he did to Brooke."

"Me too."

Silence

"Oh by the way, I like you two to meet my cousin Irina. We are here for Uncle William's testament and will be staying over until everything is done here." Elle said and the two other women nodded at Irina to greet her and then Irina took out a folder at her attaché case and handed it to Shego.

"Your father's original will and testament, Joseph, Martin and your brother Henry signed that as witnesses." Irina said.

"Aren't blood relatives allowed to sign papers?" Kim asked the other red head.

"Yes that is true, but Henry is not Sheryl's brother." Elle explained, "I'm not saying anything I'll let Sheryl do the explaining," she then looked outside "but we could perhaps do that over lunch, I had Alfred prepared the dining room for the guests of Sheryl of course…"

Kim looked out of the car and her eyes widened when their lift stopped outside a majestic gate made of probably platinum, her eyes could only see a vast land of well placed plants and trees. Her eyes even widened when the gate opened automatically and their lift started moving in.

KPKPKP

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouts as he went out of the limousine, they were all awed at the vast garden and the castle looking house in front of them. A man in suit they all assumed to be the butler was waiting for them with a smile and teary eyes.

"Master," he greeted and bowed before Shego, "I'm so glad you finally returned to us." He said.

"Oh stop that nonsense Alfred!" Shego said tapping the man on his back and she hugged the old man after he straightened out, "I missed you!" she said excitedly. The old butler returning the hug then he looked at Kim who was at her side.

"I'll assume the beautiful lady is your lovely better half, Miss Kimberly Anne Possible?" He asked looking at Kim.

"Yes, my better half!" Kim replied with a blush.

The butler leaned forward, "I'm glad someone already snagged the princess!" he said in her ear.

"Princess?" Kim asked the butler and he nodded. Kim then looked at her lover, "You're using a used pet name on me?"

Shego grinned, "Anyway I do hope you don't mind I bring…"

"You are the master of this house and whatever you wish for is our command." He said looking at Shego and then he shifted his focus on Kim, "The same goes to the master's lovely better half."

Shego started introducing everyone to Alfred including the rodent. Everyone's eyes widened more when Alfred opened the door and all the house's maids were lined up inside to greet them and each took a case and brought them to their designated room…_if we could find them anyway in this huge house with probably a hundred or so rooms _Ron and Kim thought as they were led to the dining hall.

But before they could even get there, two male teens that were almost the same age as Jim and Tim came bounding down the large central twin staircase.

"SHEGO!" the two shouted as they leaped to their sister's arms with glee.

"Junior, Watari!" she called out as her younger brothers hugged their sister.

"We're glad you came back!" Junior said.

"Yes, we really and we are happy that you came just at the right time. Mother isn't here…"

And just when Watari was to finish his sentence, a loud scream was heard at the entrance of the house, the scream coming closer.

"Why did you come back here? You're the reason William is in his death bed now! You ingrate!!" and before anyone could react, two slaps was rewarded on Shego's face making the green skinned woman reel back from the force of it.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouts.

Marguerite was once again advancing on the stunned green skinned woman. It seemed that the sight of the brunette took all composure on Shego and she was left unresponsive on her place as the woman gave Shego another slap, and a shove.

The furious Goodwill woman had her hands raised once again and was to descend on Shego's red face when the hit didn't connect. In between the stunned Shego and the furious Marguerite was Anne Possible. Her hand held the other woman's hand that was still in the air.

"I might have not accepted Shego fully into my daughter's life, but you have no right to hurt her the way you are doing, no matter how big a sin my children do, I can never raised a hand on them…not the way you did to Shego." Anne said before pushing the hand away and pushing Marguerite out of Shego's way.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do to my daughter?!" Marguerite screamed at Anne.

"You don't act like one right now, and being my daughter's partner, and being my future grandchildren's co-mother, I have all the right to stop you." Anne said calmly…but her demeanor and the ice in her voice says another thing.

"And I think it was clear to us that you already denounced your responsibility to Shay as her mother. Besides, she's really not your daughter anyway." It was Mego without the mask; the purple haired man showed himself and smiled at their guest, "I'm glad Shego brought you all." Then he looked at Anne Possible, smiling and nodded his head gratefully.

Marguerite screamed once again and was about to advance against Anne Possible when she was stopped from her back by a bulky man, Hego, "I think I did warn you mother about not hurting any of my brothers…and that includes Shay." He said calmly before lifting her mother, "I'm sorry about this, I think I shall have a talk with my mother again." He said then he looked at Shego and smiled before shifting his eyes on Kim and silently telling him to look after the green skinned woman. Kim nodded her head in agreement.

Everyone deflated when Hego walked out carrying an angry and screaming Marguerite Goodwill.

Elle sighed in relief, "Mrs. Goodwill started acting violent after I read Mr. Goodwill's last will and testament. I'm not sure if her behavior has something to do with it," the blond woman was talking to Kim not to the still stunned Shego, "But if you read the testament you might get what I mean."

"And I believe the missus is very much dangerous." Alfred added, "This house has eyes and ears too as far as we know." The lawyer and her secretary nodded in agreement with the butler, "But please how rude of us to treat our valued guests this way, please let us proceed to the dining hall for lunch." He said and led the way.

"Shego?" Kim pulled the quiet woman towards her, embraced Shego and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Come on…"

And before the two could move, Shego returned the embrace and buried her face on Kim's neck, "Sorry…" Shego mumbles, "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault Shego…" Kim answered.

"Sorry…"

"Shego…whatever happened to your father is not your fault. Everything that happened right now wasn't your fault." Anne said as she tapped the woman's back, "You have a poor excused of a mother, foster, step or not." Anne added before she walked pass the lovers and followed the retreating group.

"Don't worry Shego…if you think I looked at you less because of this, you're wrong. I haven't seen anyone as brave as you to face that woman you call mother despite you knowing how hard it will be." Kim placed another kiss on Shego's expose cheek, "I would have walked out if I was in your shoes."

Shego was already sniffing when Kim finished, "Thank you…" the older woman was about to pull away when Kim stopped her.

"I love you Shego, and no matter what happens during this vacation, always remember that there's no past that could stop me from loving you, not even when you stop loving me. You're too deep within me Shego to be unloved."

And Shego started crying again.

-End chapter 5-

My laptop's drive C was wiped away along with all the stories I've wrote, including this so I rewrite it after my brother fixed it. Good thing I had back up at the internet and glad I've posted most of my stories! Thank the Lord!

Next: Mom vs. Mom part II. The killer revealed but how? The saddest part of Shego's life and an evil plot to erase Shego's existence.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've got nothing to say…except I do hope my muse keeps up with me, and writer's block gets out of my way. Thanks to all of you who have been keeping up with this story. May you're days be blessed with good things…I'm so not counting days before Christmas…no, of course not…81 days to go…no! I'm not counting!!

Unedited version

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 6

The woman was seething as she walks back and forth, back and forth inside her room

_That woman has the nerve to come back here and take away everything from me? After leaving us and gallivanting as whore! As a thief and shame this family! How dare she?!_

_And now she comes here with all of her money-sucking friends and immoral girlfriend who even tried to persuade people from thinking she's a good, all American teen-age heroine!_

_And my sons…my damn sons were even welcoming them warmly inside my house! MY HOUSE!_

The sudden image of a man lying on the ground, bathing in his own blood resurfaced in her head

"I…I killed that damn inspector…I…I killed him!" She said to herself, then she rummaged her bag to see the gun she always carried with her and her eyes widened at the blood stains that dried up from its handle, "I need to clean this…I need to…I need to erase all evidence…I didn't kill him, that woman did…Sheryl did!" she said to no one as she hurriedly entered her bathroom and started washing the gun's handle and scrubbing it with her own handkerchief

_If there's anyone to be blamed for all of these that are happening to me…it'll be no other than that woman…that Shego!_

_My William wouldn't even believe that my twins were his…and now…and now she left everything to that woman! She left me nothing! Nothing! She's a thief…she stole my money from me!!_

KPKPKP

The newly arrived guests were sat around the long table at the dining hall along with Hego, Mego and the Twins. Their foods were being served at the moment and the group was focused on Shego at the moment.

Dr. Anne Possible, Wade, Shego and Kim decided to leave the group earlier to visit and see Shego's father William Goodwill, while the rest enjoyed the sight and was toured by their resident butler.

(Flashback of moments ago)

_Shego, Anne, Kim and Wade entered the large room where the weakened body of William Goodwill lays. The beeping sound of the machines were all the things they've heard, the sight of different fluids and medicines hooked inside William were all they could see, plus the weakened body of the patient, his pale skin, his sunken eyes, cracked lips and thin, frail body._

_Shego almost cried at the sight of her father and she was grateful that Kim was there to give her support, and Mrs. Dr. Possible was with them to give them strength_

"_Shego," Anne started causing the green skinned woman to look at her lover's mother, "I think you should go closer to your father and talked to him while Wade and I will start looking at him."_

_The ex-thief nodded at the suggestion. Without releasing Kim's hand, she walked closer to her father's bed, bringing along with her Kim and then the two sat beside her father._

_Anne and Wade on the other hand started what they do best…_

_Anne did the physical diagnostics and prepared the patient for withdrawing blood while Wade prepared his compact computer to send Shego's father's blood to the laboratory. After the thorough physical examination she performed, Anne decided to look at the patient's chart that was hanged on the table beside his bed._

"_Dad…" Shego said in a very low voice. She held one of her father's hands in hers as she talks, "I'm here…I'm sorry I run away but…" Shego stopped herself since she doesn't want to cry in front of Kim_

"_It's alright Shego, you don't have to be the strong one all the time." Kim whispered as she stroked Shego's back, "You've seen me down before, you've seen me at my worst and yet you still love me. So I don't care how weak you'll look like right now, I'll always love you." The red head added_

_Those words brought Shego to tears, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to see my dad like this. You know…he was quarter back way back in high school and college? The man I knew doesn't look like this, he's handsome, buffed, happy…he's my idol Kimmie, he's my hero…" Shego said before she sobbed on her father's hand, "And to see him so weak like this?"_

"_Shego," Kim whispered her lover's name and she rests her forehead on Shego's back, "We will know what happened, Mom and Wade will not stop until we get into the bottom of this…"_

"_There wasn't a day in his life that he'd not talked about how proud she was of me…not even when I was a criminal, running from GJ, from everyone. He'd never been sick in his entire life Kimmie."_

"_You knew?"_

"_I had Alfred served as my eyes here."_

"_Did he suspect anything?"_

_Silence_

"_Shego…"_

"_He said he was…he was surprised to learn of my father's sudden heart attack. He's in a good shape, he was given a day off by mother and when he returned that afternoon, and father was already at the hospital."_

_Their conversation was halted by Shego's father mumbling of her name_

"_Dad, I'm here dad, I'm here…" she said loud enough to be heard by her father_

_William Goodwill opened his glazed eyes and focused on where Shego's voice could be heard, "Is that really you?" he panted_

"_Yes, I come back…and I'm here with Kim, you know her right?" Shego asked smiling sadly_

"_Your…princess?" he asked hoarsely, "…glad to see…s Possible…" he said before he once again closed his eyes and his shallow breathing said that he once again fell to sleep_

"_Shego," Anne called out_

_Shego and Kim stood up and stepped closer to Anne, "Yes?" Shego said_

"_I'm going to increased all his meds, from my calculation and from the dose that was being given, it won't work. But before I do that, I want to have a written paper from his wife if not his wife then his daughter or sons that you are turning over his care to me." Anne smiled, "Sorry about that, medical ethics,"_

"_I'll make one! It's no problem…" she said hurriedly buzzing the intercom to call for her brothers._

_Anne on the other hand took Kim away from Shego to talk to her in private_

"_Mom?"_

"_I have a good suspicion that the heart attack was induced. All this drugs are just a show. If you asked me these drugs could even precipitate heart arrhythmias." Anne said to Kim truthfully_

"_What? But who…"_

"_We can't say, but we have a case here. I am going to call Gerry, he's the best cardiologist I know and Dr. Matias from the department of toxicology to analyze everything." Anne looked saddened_

"_What is it mom?" Kim asked worriedly_

"_He's been given these drugs for long I'm not sure if he's going to make it, but whatever happened, if we could get Gerry and Dr. Matias here, we could have a strong case against whoever did this."_

"_If ever, I don't think it's only Shego's mother who did this, someone knowledgeable in medicine should have assisted her…"_

"_That's why I need the letter of recommendation and request of transfer so that I could face his doctor and tell her or him my opinion."_

_It was at that moment that Shego along with Hego and Mego came back with the needed paper which was even notarized by their legal counsel, Elle Woods._

(End Flashback)

"So what are you planning right now Shay?" Hego asked

Shego sighed but kept eating her food, "I'll be staying here until we know that Dad is stable, for now that's my plan."

Kim looked at Shego frowning, "I could stay…"

Shego looked at Kim and shook her head no, "Not a good idea princess. You still have school."

"But it's only about a week or two before semester break comes." She whined

"Then you can come back here when your classes are through. Sorry pumpkin but that's non negotiable." The green skinned ex-thief said

Ron smiled, "So can I stay whether KP could or…" Shego raised and ignited one hand as an answer, "Yeah…just as I thought, I can't heh!" Ron nervously said and then focused his eyes on his food, "Wow…baked macaroni…" he said and dug in

"Bake Mac!" Rufus chirped and followed his master's action. The antics were caught by Tara who giggled in delight

"Oh, I missed those antics when I was still with Ron." Tara said causing the Tweebs to look at her

"You?" Jim

"And Ron?" Tim

Ron frowned and looked at the Possible Twins, "Oi! What does that look supposed to mean?"

The Wegos high fives in the air after hearing Jim and Tim finished each other's words

"I think the Wegos have met their match." Mego said shaking his head then he shifted his focus on Shego, "Anyway, I called Dr. Galvez and told her that you and Uncle William's new doctor will pay her a visit later at her house."

Shego was about to reply when their group was startled by the sudden opening of the dining hall room's door and Mrs. Marguerite

"What is this I've heard that you replaced Dr. Galvez?" She yelled upon entering

Hego stood up, "We decided that it is better that Dr. Anne Possible, the best neurosurgeon here took her case. Plus I heard Dr. Possible even called her friend Dr. Matias and Dr. Woohp to come see Uncle William." He said flatly

"Dr. Galvez is…"

"Good but Uncle William needs a more experienced doctor." Mego interrupted their mother, "Isn't that what you want? For Uncle to be cured from his disease?" Mego asked

"Of course but Dr. Galvez has always been my doctor…" Marguerite said trying hard to contain her anger _you'll get what you deserved Melchor once we get out of this room_ Mrs. Goodwill thought

Anne looked at Marguerite with disdain in her eyes, "And from what I've read from his files, Dr. Galvez is a Family Doctor who hasn't gone into fellowship. I think as a neurosurgeon and my friend Gerry, a cardiologist and Perry, a toxicologist, would be a good team to look at Mr. Goodwill."

The wife scowled, "If I don't know better, you're trying to take money from William's stupid daughter that's why you keep on saying that you're the one my husband needed." She said causing Anne to scowl and an evil aura emanates from her

"MOM!" The Wegos, Hego, Mego and Shego said in one

Anne stood up, a glass of water in her hand. Shego and Kim could see the good doctor's knuckle turns white as she tried hard to contain he rage inside

Ron and Monique who have known the older red head made a loud gulping sound as they swallowed some pooled saliva from nervousness

James Possible started stroking her wife's arm that was beside him to at least calm her down…a bit

"Anne…I'm sorry that was unwarranted…" Shego tried to explain

Anne raised a palm to stop Shego from her apology, "You don't have to apologize, it wasn't you and…" she turned to face Marguerite, "I think that's what we call…displacement." She took a deep breath before continuing, "First of all Mrs. Goodwill, I am here because Shego is my daughter's partner, and as her partner, she is already considered as part of my family. Second, I don't ask payment from family, and third, I and my husband might not have money that could equal Mr. Goodwill's, but we are not lacking in that department, hence I could see a patient for free anytime…anywhere."

"So you said…" Marguerite said

"Mother, that's enough!" Hego bellowed

"Maybe Mrs. Goodwill is hiding something that's why you can't let go of a much general doctor for a specialist?" Anne said as she gritted her teeth _you're so going down…Oh…I'm so glad Shego doesn't belongs to you!_

At the last retort, Marguerite paled and she stopped talking. Instead she walked to her designated chair and sat, "Then by all means…do what you need to do." She said then she started eating _and then she brought this woman here to foil my plans! If I can't kill Sheryl here or discredit her, then what am I to do?" _she thought as she prepares her food. Everyone's eyes focused on her as she kept on putting hot sauce on her soup…to the point that the soup had become red

Ron gulped once again, mirrored by Rufus then he leaned sideward to whisper something to Monique, "That's kind' a hot don't you think?"

"Sssshhh," Monique said then they both looked at Kim who just shrugged her shoulders

Then Marguerite stood up, "I remember I have a meeting with someone." She said before she bowed her head and walked out of the dining hall

Everyone takes a breather after that

"I can't imagine her as your mother Shego." Drakken said

"Drewbie, I think they said that woman wasn't Shego's mother."

Hego smiled, "She's not, and She is Shego's step mother. Mego and I are Shego's step brother and the Wegos…" he looked at the two twins

"It's alright Hego, we have already accepted, besides…Uncle William has been like a real father to all of us…"

"Uncle? What do you mean?" Shego asked

Hego and Mego looked at each other and Mego decided to tell Shego everything, A year after you left, Uncle William found a paper in his office saying that the Wegos father isn't him. So he asked Greg to look into it, and it so happened that the Wego's father is not Uncle William but a man named Anton Marciano. We found out that the man actually had an illicit affair with mom before, while she was still engaged to Uncle William."

The Wego's looked at Shego sadly, "We're sorry Shay…" William Junior said,

"We are not even relatives, just like Hego and Mego…" Watari added

Shego stood up and stepped closer to her brothers, "It's alright, it's not your fault." The green skinned ex-thief said hugging her younger brothers, "I'm still glad I have you two as brothers you know."

"Awwww," Rufus squeaked

"Maybe we could play baseball?" Jim asked to cheer up the other twins

"Oh, you should play alright, with the Wegos' power you could all play with a complete set." Hego bragged, "We have a mini-baseball court at the back…"

"That's cool!" Tim exclaimed then looked at his mother, "We're finish here, can we see it?" he asked Anne

"If it's okay with the Wegos…"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Watari said

"Okay then, the four of you scoot!" Shego said smiling at her younger brothers

"Can I come to see too?" Ron asked and the others nod.

"Of course, perhaps a tour may help you?" Hego asked

"Booyah!"

So the males except for Wade, Mego and Mr. James Possible decided to see the baseball field

Silence

"So Shego is the only heir?" Kim asked

"Yes, but Uncle William still gave the Wego's some money for their studies. And he gave us the Go Tower and all its amenities. We got support but mother…" Mego sighed, "I think counsel Woods could explain that to you better…"

There was supposed to be a question from Bonnie but they were interrupted by The Go City Sherriff coming in

"Sherriff?" Mego asked frowning

"Good day all," he greeted, and then he was followed in by counsel Woods and Irina

"Hello again guys," The blond lawyer cheerfully greeted them, "I need to be here for this, sorry for interrupting you,"

"No big," Kim said

"Yes Sherriff?"

"I think...you have to see this case personally…I don't think it is right for me to discuss it here," he said looking at everybody except Mego

"Do I need to call Hego and Wegos?" Mego asked

"I think Hego will be needed, but I don't think the Wegos need to be here."

"Okay…will you wait for me outside?"

"Oh yes!" He said bowed down and left followed by Elle and Irina

Mego looked at Shego, "I think I better leave you for now. Alfred knows where Dr. Galvez' house is located, he could bring you there." He said smiling and then he excused himself as he looked for Hego

"Thank you Mego." Shego said

"You're welcome." He said before he disappeared

Anne secretly looked at Kim, their gaze were not innocent at all

KPKPKP

Kim, Anne and Shego who has the letter with her decided to pay the doctor a visit, Anne has this high suspicion that the doctor must have something to do with what was happening to Mr. Goodwill but didn't voiced out her concern.

So they arrived quietly at the doctor's house which to them looked normal.

Shego was the one to ring the bell, and after five tries and no one answer, she scowled and looked around. It was then at that moment when the doctor's neighbor went out of her house when she saw the three women.

Kim saw the woman looking at them so she asked, "Hello, Is Dr. Galvez home? We've been ringing her door bell and she's not answering her door." Kim asked politely and with a smile which was mirrored by Anne

"She hasn't gone out of her house since she had a visitor earlier," the woman said, "And I heard screaming inside about two hours ago."

Shego scowled and looked at the neighbor, "Screaming?"

"Yes, about 10 minutes after her visitor arrived."

The three women looked at each other

"Ma'am, did you by any chance recognized the visitor?" Kim asked

"Well aside from the fact that the visitor was a female, no, didn't recognized, but I got her car's plate number." The woman said

Shego looked at Kim, "Pumpkin, could you be a dear and talked to her? Get the plate number and whatever information you could, while I look inside…"

Kim frowned, "I think it'll be best if the two of us look inside and let mother get the info from her." Kim said

"I think Kim has a point." Anne said, "Besides, I'm sure you two working together will be the best." Anne said and then turned around to go to the woman's house without waiting for Shego's reply

Shego shook her head, "Now I know where you get that fighting spirit in you."

"Come on…"

KPKPKP

"I can't believe…" Hego said as he looked at the man lying on the ground covered with his own blood

"He wrote the name Hego…in his own blood." Mego said as he closed his eyes to stop his stomach pumping out his earlier meal

"Elle…" Hego looked at the lawyer

"This alone could stand as an evidence to convict you mother." Elle said and Irina nodded

"He only written Margu…he might be writing another name, not mothers." Hego said

"Look Hego, I do hate to see mother be convicted too, but use your brain? Inspector Dermont was the person we asked to do spy jobs for mother, and who else do you think would he write there whose name starts with Margu?"

"What if he was lying?" Hego asked

"Henry, the victim could be lying, but he's dead and it will be hard to prove that he lied…besides, the claim of the victim itself is already very strong evidence against the accused." Elle said

"So what now?" The Sherriff asked when he returned, "The only way we could salvaged your mother is if the evidences we gathered has no relation to her." He added

"He is right." Elle said

"But that's a very slim chance we have." Irina continued which Elle agreed to

At that moment, Hego's phone rang and he answered it, "Wade?"

"_Yes, I got a call from Kim and he wanted me to relay to you that they were at Dr. Galvez' house and…"_

"What about it? Is she giving them a hard time?"

"_No, on the contrary, she's unresponsive…Dr. Galvez is dead. Kim and Shego want me there to look into the evidences they've gathered and…"_

"Good Lord…"

"_Shego said that you are not to alarm the Sherriff…not yet at this moment but she wants you and Mego along with me there."_

"We're coming, how about Elle?" He asked

"_She specifically said Hego and Mego, so I think it is safe to not let Counsel into this at the moment." _Wade said before he said his goodbye and turned off the phone

"Mego…we need to go see someone, now!" He said pulling Mego from his place

"Where?"

"Just follow me, I'll tell you later." Hego said then looked at Elle, "Elle, will you take care of this for now? We have an emergency to attend to."

"Of course…no problem." Elle said waving at the two super heroes

KPKPKP

She stood straight outside the building, a determined look in her eyes. She then pushed the door open and strode inside.

Men in red with red masked on their faces looked at her when she strode in front of them with all the confidence she have

"And to what do I owe this pleasure…Marguerite?"

"I need your help Anto…I mean Professor…Dementor." The woman smiled at him evilly and the midget professor started laughing maniacally

"You are making me laugh my dear…"

"I am serious…and if you helped me, then you will be the greatest evil in the world."

"And how is that going to happen?"

"I need you to help me Kill Shego."

-end chapter 6-

Next: Someone will die again, and Marguerite's plan will be revealed…

Mwahahahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Mystique my friend and proof reader corrected that Professor Dementor's real name in the Kim Possible series was not Anton Marciano but actually Demenz. I have a good explanation why Marguerite knows him as Anton, mwa-ha-ha-ha!

Unedited

**Stupid Cupid**

Chapter 7

"…and how do you expect me to kill that bastard child of your husband?" Professor Dementor was grinning behind his half face mask, "Oh…I mean dead husband of yours?" he snickered, his shoulders bouncing as he did this.

Marguerite's eyes narrowed and this caused the small villain to cringe, "That dying husband of mine as of the moment is still lying on his bed breathing…and will probably breath longer since that _bastard_ daughter of hers brought along people who are actually concern about his declining health…" she frowned and took a deep breath, "And it looks like _she_ knows what is happening and has every intention to reverse everything." She finished for the villain

Silence

"Leave us!" He shouted and his henchmen scampered out of the large room. Once alone with the tall woman, he seated himself and looked at Marguerite with a leer, "There's no way they could reverse that drug Marguerite dear." He said in his thick German accent, "But I do believe that you already owe me so much and dominating the whole world by killing Shego is a bit far fetched don't you think?" He watched the woman roll her eyes, "You promised me 20 percent of the Goodwill's stocks once it's transferred…"

"Everything was transferred to Shego. That's why you have to kill her…no Shego means no one to stop you."

"Kim Possible…"

"…will be broken like a doll once Shego die, no Shego means no Kim Possible…the money goes to me as William's wife and you dominate the world."

Silence once again

Dementor scowled and stood, "There's no way I could kill Shego…not with her power and skills…"

Marguerite scowled, "And who says about killing her now?"

Dementor shook his head and started laughing maniacally, "And I thought I was the crazy one!" his laughter was halted when something hard hit his mask covered head. He looked at the woman in front of him and growled, "Don't think that because we had a past that you can do whatever you want Marguerite!"

"Idiot!" the woman screamed, "Use your hard head…I know there's no way I could eliminate that woman right now…"

"And your point?"

"Time travel…kill the source and Shego will never exist."

Silence as the professor took in the information and then he grinned as it dawned on her

"And I'm the best man to do this because?" Dementor asked grinning

Marguerite shook her head, "You will provide me with the time machine. I will be the one to travel and make sure to kill that _woman_."

Dementor grinned once again, "50 percent Marguerite. Take it or leave it." He said

Marguerite's look reminded Dementor of an evil-incarnate but it didn't rattle him. He knows Marguerite too well. She needs the money and needs to eliminate Shego. She will have to agree to his condition…

Marguerite's deadly look suddenly softened and she smiled, "Fair enough." She said but there was a glint in her eyes that wasn't read by the small villain

"Three days, come back here and I'll have your time machine." Dementor said then he grinned, "My bed is quite cold lately…I needed to warm them up…"

The mad woman raised her well maintained eyebrows but she has this smile on her face, _you should never underestimate what a woman could or couldn't do…_ "I think…I could save time by just remaining here and see you work rather than I come back three days later?" _and once your purpose is serve, I'll make sure you get nothing…_she smiled to herself, _only I get to be greedy and no one else…_

"Very well then…we better…" Dementor's sentence was cut short as the taller woman advanced in a pace that aroused the smaller man, and Marguerite pushed the small professor to the wall at the back of his desk and her mouth captured his. The woman's free hand travelled down and found the sudden tenting on the professors pants

"You know you have quite a big _ego_ for someone your size…" she hissed in his ears causing the man to groan in anticipation, "Where's your cold bed Anton?"

Instead of replying, the small villain's hand tried hard to find the button on the wall, finding it, he pushed the button and the wall along with the part of the floor where they were standing moved around…the once blank wall with two intertwined humans was now replaced by a bar.

Marguerite has an evil grin on her face as she pushed the unsuspecting…horny villain who was showering her neck and still covered chest with kisses, one hand roughly massaging a covered breast _know the weakness of thy enemy, strike and win…_ she thought before finally pushing the smaller man to his bed.

KPKPKP

Hego, Mego, Shego , Kim and Anne Possible were outside the doctor's house. The two heroes were looking at Shego and Kim as the two women laid to them what they saw and what they think happened.

"So here is another murder where _our mother_ could be the possible suspect?" Mego asked Hego who has a defeated look on his face

"Another?" Shego asked with a frown

"The one we saw earlier with Counsel Woods, the man was murdered and he wrote the name of his murderer in his own blood." Hego said after licking his dry lips

"And it says Mrs. Goodwill?" Kim asked with raised brows

Mego and Hego shook their heads, "The word written was Margu." Mego said, "And don't tell me that it could be anybody…because that man who was murdered was the inspector we hired to spy on you." The purple haired man added

Shego , Kim and Anne's eyes widened, "You…you spy on your own sister and my daughter?" the older red head asked angrily. The anger was obvious by the tone of voice the doctor used and her stiffened body

"It was by our mother's request. We were made to believe that she meant good deed when she asked us to help her hire an inspector so that she could keep tab on you, we hoped that she was concern about what is happening to you…" Hego explained

"And?" Shego asked scowling,

"We really have no idea until Inspector Dermont came to us secretly and told us what mother wanted him to do." Hego said

"Let me guess, your mother wants Shego dead?" Anne asked

Silence

"Well…she just wanted to make sure that Shego will not step foot of the mansion ever again, but she didn't specifically asked the inspector to kill her." Hego added

"That's when we knew she's done something she doesn't want Shego to learn." Mego

"Killing your father?" Kim asked

"We also found out that Doctor Galvez has only regained her license since she was suspended for malpractice. We didn't mind mother hiring her as Uncle William's doctor until we found out about her intentions and Uncle's continued deterioration and suspected that it was what she doesn't want you to know."

Silence

"And Anne's presence made Dr. Galvez's existence a threat to her purpose so she came here and murder her?" Shego asked no one in particular. She then looked at Kim and smile sadly, "How crazy is my family…can you see that?" she said almost in tears

Kim stroked Shego's back, "Whatever that woman did wasn't your fault." The young red head said

Shego shook her head as she bowed her head, "If I didn't exist…father could have been well and this will not happen." Shego mumbled but it was still clear in Kim's ear

Kim frowned, "Don't you ever say that again Shego! Your father's most important treasure is you…and you're my most important treasure too." Kim said

"Ahrm…" Anne made a sound

Kim frowned and looked at her mother, "You know what I mean mom!" Kim chastised her mother

Anne frowned, "I am not making the sound because of what you've said because I could see what you mean…I'm making the sound because we are still here in front of the house of a murdered doctor without doing any legal action." She said

Shego looked at Anne and smiled while Kim blushed and made an 'O' with her mouth

"The only concrete evidence we have that it was your mother who killed the doctor was the plate number," Kim said and shook her head, "Wade's still inside scanning for prints…and other clues that he could only see…"

It was at that moment that the Afro-American boy walked out of the house, he was frowning when he joined the group, "No finger prints which means this is a case of a premeditated murder, or…" he looked at Hego and Mego, "…if it really was your mother who killed the doctor, then your mother is well prepared regarding things like this."

Silence

"The slug!" Kim suddenly said, "That would show what kind of gun used and who owns it right?"

"We don't find any princess..." Shego said

Silence

"We can't just solve this on our own, we need forensics here." Wade said "…and I know someone who could help." Wade then look down at an empty folder in his hand, "Found this empty folder with your father's name Shego." He said handing the folder to the green skinned woman

Kim and Shego frowned, "How come we didn't see this?"

"Hidden under the dead body," Wade said, "Doctor's Galvez's patient's files are all intact except for your father's and I detected certain signatures of papers newly burnt. The doctor's computer and laptop were destroyed…" Shego and Kim nodded saying that they saw it, "But whoever did this left the hard disk of both computers intact." He grinned

Mego and Hego shook their heads, "Mother relied on others when it comes to things technical. If it was her, she really has no idea that the most important part of the computer you should destroy is the hard disk…not the screen or the key board!" Mego said scratching his head.

Anne looked at Wade, "Could you see what's in that hard disk immediately? We might find what drug they used to poison Shego's father." The doctor said

"It'll be easy…but we have to go back to the mansion to use another computer." Wade said

Hego and Mego looked at each other, "The Go tower has a more sophisticated computer you could use." Hego offered, "And Shego's green glow could still unlock the door." He added and smiled at his sister

Shego smiled back and nodded

"I need to go back to the mansion to see your father Shego and to contact my friends." Anne said

Mego looked at the red headed doctor, "I'll take you back to the mansion," he said then looked at Kim, Shego and Wade, "You three go to the tower, Shego knows the direct communication between Go Tower and the Mansion so once you get something substantial, you could contact Dr. Possible at once," he said then looked at Hego, "I'll leave the reporting of this incident to the authorities to you." Mego ended and the hulking ex-hero nodded.

"What about the evidences?" Hego asked

Shego and Kim handed Hego whatever they gathered that were now placed inside a transparent plastic bag, "We used surgical gloves we found inside so there's no tampering on those. We'll take the hard disk." Shego said to Hego who nodded in understanding

And soon they broke into groups and went to their destination.

KPKPKP

The mansion hall was quiet. The Wego's along with the mansion's guests were all at the baseball field. Mr. William Goodwill Sr.'s room only has Alfred there…she could take that old bastard anytime she thought.

The woman in nurse suit took a deep sigh upon reaching the desired room, she managed to open the door despite her trembling hands and slowly entered. She saw the old butler fussing over the unconscious man. "Alfred?"

The old man who was keeping the Goodwill patriarch's comforter looked up to see the smiling woman, "Adelaide?" he smiled

"I am here to give Mr. Goodwill his medicine." The woman said smiling

Alfred straightened himself , looked at the woman before him, noticed her trembling hands that were holding on to a small medicine tray that has two disposable syringes containing different kind of drugs, and then frowned "I believe Dr. Anne Possible will be taking over Mr. Goodwill's medication, so I think until the doctor says it is clear to give that drug, then you cannot administer it."

The nurse frowned, "I was given instructions by Dr. Galvez and I am not in any position to disobey her orders."

Silence

"You might have something in your ears my dear, Mr. Goodwill's children has signed the care of their father to Dr. Anne Possible…"

"Then show me the letter signed by the children, by Dr. Anne Possible and Dr. Galvez, then I will stop administering these medicines I was ordered to give _my_ patient."

"If you will just wait for the doctor to arrive…"

"And the medicine I prepared will expire if not used at once…"

"Then let it. One or two vials of those will not matter I believe." Alfred stood his ground

"Look Alfred, as a nurse and a caregiver and as someone who has the knowledge about drug's pharmacokinetics, I have the right to say that I cannot compromise the health of the patient by _not_ complying with the drug's on time delivery."

"And as Mr. Goodwill's faithful servant and friend, his health is more valuable than what you know about medicine. Besides, you're the nurse not the doctor." Alfred said sternly

The nurse frowned, "You know what Alfred, I like you. You're like a father to me, you're kind, sweet and caring but this side of you is one thing I hate the most so I'm sorry for whatever happens to you." She said in her most dark voice then without warning, she took one of the readied syringes and hurriedly run towards the now wide eyed old butler.

Adelaide swung one arm that was now holding a syringe filled with while liquid, her aim was Alfred's chest but the old butler will not pretend to just look at what the woman is going to do, so when the nurse's arm descended, he raised one arm to redirect the syringe from his heart, but he was weaker than the nurse so the syringe instead of landing on his chest landed on his neck.

Adelaide looked in shock as the syringe automatically unloaded into Alfred's jugular vein "Alfred…" the nurse mumbled as she saw the old man's widened eyes focused on her

"Adelaide…" Alfred called back, one hand reaching for the syringe that plunged in his neck and took it out, "Why…" the old butler could feel his world blackens, so before darkness consumes him, he immediately pushed the blue button by the bed side and the alarm to call for aides rang. Alfred smiled before he dropped to the ground

Adelaide was looking at the fallen man then her sense returned, "I…I need to do this fast before they got me!" she told herself and hurriedly went beside Mr. Goodwill's bed. She kinked the clear tube and inserted the other syringe on the IV tube's rubber stopper and let the contents be drained into it. "I'm sorry Alfred…Mr. Goodwill, but I need to do this!" she said as tears fell down her face after seeing Mr. Goodwill's heart monitor started showing erratic reading.

She turned around and was about to get out of the room when it opened and three of the guards plus one house maid entered and saw the chaos

"You…you did this!!!" the housemaid shouted

"N…" she wasn't able to finish as two of the guards took her by the arms and pinned her on the wall

"Get a doctor! We have no idea what to do with Mr. Goodwill and Alfred!!!" the house maid shouted and the third guard took his radio and opened it

XXX

"WHAT?!" Mego screamed, "We'll be there!" he shouted before closing his part of the communication

Anne Possible looked at the purple haired man quizzically

"Uncle's nurse injected something to Uncle and they said that the monitor was beeping erratically, they don't know what to do." Mego explained

"My GOD…we need to hurry." Anne said, her eyes determined

"And they think Alfred is dead." Mego said, tears running down his face

"Dear Lord…"

Mego concentrated and began revving his car

XXX

"Wow…" Wade said as he started downloading the hard disk's content, "I believe this doctor has been doing some crooked things since she received her license, look at all this prohibited drugs she's been issuing to people!"

Kim frowned, "They might be sick that's why…"

Wade looked at Kim in a disbelieving look, "Ah…Kim, Dr. Galvez is a family doctor, she doesn't even have any fellowship training."

Shego frowned, "Doesn't general doctors see any kind of diseases?"

Wade nodded, "Yeah, but did you see these drugs? SSRI (Selective Serotonin Re-uptake Inhibitor), Morphine in very large doses, Haloperidol, COCAINE!" he snapped, "From my readings, all of these drugs could only be issued with proper security number and most of these drugs are issued only by a psychiatrist! A well trained psychiatrist!" he shook his head in disgust, "And look at this, she prescribed Misoprostol (1) to a pregnant woman!!!" he was now seething in anger

"Okay I have no idea what you were talking about but the way you are reacting it means that this doctor has been doing very-very bad things." Shego said

"If you think of yourself evil when you were still in villainy? Then you're not even 1/8 of her evilness!" Wade replied

Silence

"Is there anything said about any drugs that Dr. Galvez had used?" Kim asked

Wade shook his head, "But there's a folder here about her involvement in making powder for of BTX."

"Is that an anime?" Shego asked

Wade shook his head and sighed, "I am not really sure because I don't have much idea about toxicology, but I think I come across this toxin once…" he frowned thinking, "I think the term is batrachotoxin…I'm not really sure where it came from but I think Indians used this to poison their arrow tips."

Silence

"So what does it do?" Shego asked

Wade started typing fast and his eyes widened, "Oh my God…this could be the one they used…"

"Why?" Kim asked

"Because it's an extremely cardiotoxic and neurotoxic substance…and Shego's father's sudden heart attack could be…"

He was interrupted by the sudden blaring of the Go Tower communication link. Mego's teary face suddenly appeared, _"Shay…"_

Shego's heart suddenly fluttered _no…please don't… _"Mego…"

"_Shay…Alfred…Alfred, he's dead and Uncle…"_

"MEGO!" Shego screamed, her tears run down her face as she was unable to stop them from pouring out. Kim and Wade was at her back at once trying to calm the green skinned woman

"_Uncle William arrested again! Dr. Possible is there trying to revive him at the moment."_ Mego said crying his heart out, _"I already called Hego and he's on his way and we got the person responsible!"_ Mego added

"Shego…"

The green skinned woman's body was stiff, her face looks in sorrow as she looked at Kim, "Kimmie…"

Kim looked at Wade, "We have to go back to the mansion at once Wade…before…"

"I could hack on the Go Jet." He said

Kim nodded as Shego stopped processing anything in her mind

Not 5 minutes after the communication was closed, Wade, Shego and Kim were on their way to the mansion on Team Go's multi-colored jet.

-End Chapter 7-

Next: Something terrible will happen to Shego and they have no clue why it's happening. Wade and Drakken's genius mind to the rescue.

(1) Don't ask me why Wade made a fit. I'm so not giving you any idea!


	8. Chapter 8

Unedited

**STUPID CUPID**

Chapter 8

It was a dark night, not even the moon was in sight. She was traversing the asphalt-covered road to a place she knew so well. A place where she used to live, place where she grew up and the place she hated the most. _This stinking place doesn't befit someone like me!_ She thought as she finally stopped walking. After hours of looking for this place, trying to remember, finally here she was to start her own plan…

She knocked at the door and not a minute longer, she heard it being opened. The woman behind the door who she recognized well looked at her with wide eyes before turning her head around to look for someone she know who, "How the hell…"

She smiled at the stunned woman, "Hello mother!"

"You're not my Margie…" the old woman looked down at the gun pointed at her

"No…I'm not your Margie anymore mother and she won't be either." She said grinning before pulling the trigger

BANG

(MOTHER! THERESE!)

Those were the sounds of the old woman's family calling out in fear. She grinned as she entered the small house and eyed the man covering the younger woman. His eyes widened at who he saw, "Margie…"

Her grin was replaced by an evil smirk she didn't know she has, "Hello Father…"

At the sound of her voice, the woman behind the stout man peeked and her eyes widened as well, "You…you are…"

"You?" Marguerite said grinning then she raised the gun she used to kill her mother and points it at the man in between them, "Had pleased yourself using me father? Did I make you hard? Do I feel good?"

"Margie…wait…you're not…"

"And who am I? Have you told anyone how you disgustingly raped your own daughter when mother couldn't satisfy you? Have you and mother talked about it to others?"

The man's eyes widened more, "You can't be…"

"I came here for her and I have no need of you." Marguerite said looking at the woman behind who was at the same age as hers…at the moment

"I…please I might be of help…"

Marguerite released a maniacal laugh, "You? Help me? And you think I'll let you? Sorry father but I should have done this a long time ago and perhaps I could have gotten a good life! Good bye father…" she said

"NO MARGIE PLEASE FORGIVE…"

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, CLICK…

The body of a dead man fell, four bullets piercing four locations of his body while blood bathed the ground

Marguerite Clein Goodwill threw a handcuffed on the other woman, "You must live or I will not exist so you have to use that handcuffed on you to make sure you won't get out of this house!"

"But…"

"NO buts." She smiled at her mirror image, "You wouldn't like it if I am to use that on you." She smiled and walked closer to the woman, "But while I'm still here…you could start making us something to eat," Her smile was warm this time "Then help me clean this place up."

The trembling young Marguerite can't do anything but nod her head and obey

"Make sure no one will see us both." The older Marguerite said to the younger one and was answered by a nod of head.

KPKPKP

"How long has it been since Mother went missing on us?" Mego asked Hego

"Five days and from the way everything turned out, I don't think Mother's planning on anything good." Hego said, "And it has been two days since we buried Uncle William and Alfred." He bowed down his head to focus his eyes on the two tombstones in front of them

"I feel so sad for Shay." Mego said shaking his head

"Yeah, I can't believe this happened to her and all of it was because of Mother." Hego, "I would love to have Adelaide inside prison for what she'd done but she agreed to be a witness against mother, the problem now would be where she is?"

Their discussion was halted by Shego, Kim and Wade coming

"Hey guys." Kim greeted which was returned by the two

"Mr. Stoppable and your other companies are not with you?"

Shego was not paying attention as she put a bouquet of flowers on both tombstone and stood there just looking

"We left them at the mansion; they said they have something important to do." Kim replied

"Oh, I came with them because I have to talk to you two about your mother." Wade interrupted

"Go on," Mego and Hego replied

"We have a strong case against her, with Adelaide's confession, her sister's account about her kidnapping, and the close involvement of the two people murdered; we were like talking life imprisonment here with no parole." He said, "Counsel Woods will be representing Shego but we still have no one to represent your mother." He added

Kim and Wade could hear Mego and Hego sigh, "That won't be a problem. At the moment our problem is where to find our mother. She just went MIA on us suddenly."

Wade smiled, "I know she'll do that disappearing act, all criminals do that plus this is a case of parricide that alone will aggravate her action."

"We know that, but mother don't do the 'hiding' thing, she used money to erase everything she did, we know…these last two were too much but she won't just disappear if she wasn't planning anything bad!" Hego explained which was seconded by Mego nodding his head in agreement

Silence

"What else could she want?" Shego asked, "She has killed dad, Alfred…what else?"

Mego looked back at Shego, "She's not the heir to Uncle's fortune."

Shego shook her head, "She could just come to me, and I'll gladly give her all of it. Princess and I don't need them, we could survive on our own and I did have some money from stocks I bought before. If it was just money, she should have just told me and leave dad and Alfred alone."

Silence

"Marguerite hates Shego doesn't she?" Kim asked

At this Mego and Hego looked at each other

"Oh yeah she does."

The two super heroes nodded their heads; Shego didn't give out any emotion while Wade winced

"So why?" Kim asked again

"Well…" Hego was about to start his explanation when he, Mego and Shego suddenly curled up and fell to the ground

"SHEGO!" Kim ran to her to check on her

"AHHRRGGG!" the three super heroes were convulsing and screaming in pain

"GOD! Shego…what's happening!" Kim yelled and looked at Wade who was checking the other two. Shego's head was now on her lap, "Wade, call mom please!"

"KIMMIIIEEE!" Shego called out as she clutched a hand on Kim's wrist, "KI-KIIIMMMM…"

Wade was already using his communicator to contact Dr. Anne Possible when his eyes widened at what happened to the three

"HEGO! MEGO!" he shouted

"SHEGO!"

The three super heroes suddenly disappeared before their eyes and after about 5 seconds re appeared, though this time they were unconscious and they were like blinking lights

"Wade…what is happening?"

Wade's brain jumpstarts at Kim's question and dialed the red headed doctor's number, he answered when there was an answer, "Mrs. Dr. Possible! Something happened to Shego, Mego and Hego, please help us!" Wade looked at the three unconscious forms and was relieved to see the blinking stopped. "Yes Mrs. Dr. Possible, we'll wait for you and will you please bring something to carry them back home?"

Kim was watching Wade while she gathers Shego in her arms.

"Yes…bye." Wade disconnected, "They're coming…"

Silence

"What the hell just happened?" Wade asked

"I don't like the feel of this Wade." Kim said worriedly

"So do I Kim, so do I." he confirmed

5 minutes later, the Goodwill's copter came, three stretchers were brought down along with Anne Possible, after checking for vitals and seeing nothing that warrants hospital admission, the red headed doctor asked the men to bring the unconscious three to the mansion for further observation.

Kim Possible requested her mother to ride the copter alongside Shego and the doctor agreed. Her, Wade and one of the men with them to ride the car back to the mansion.

KPKPKP

The dilapidated door to the small house opened and one pair of brown eyes focused on the woman who entered before closing and locking the said door. The newly arrived woman stepped closer to the handcuffed one, took out the key and unlocked it, "Don't be too sad, I'm doing this for your own good." Marguerite said smirking, "Finally made my first contact to my target." She said before going to the lone bed in the house, "I bought you some food."

The supposed younger Marguerite who Marguerite calls Margie to make a distinction looked at the brown bag filled with good smelling food…something she haven't tasted for like ever. She tentatively reached out for it with a trembling hands and was stopped by the older Marguerite

"I do look good when I was young…never really thought of it until now." She said smiling

"I…" Margie stuttered, "I don't…"

Marguerite stood up and put the bag in Margie's grip, "Why the hell do you think our good for nothing father abused us if not?"

Silence

"See?" Marguerite said then snickered, "Be glad I got rid of them for you…before they could sell you to the first rich man to come to them!"

"It is still wrong to kill…" The following slap made the younger one reeled back

"You think what I did was wrong? And what he did to you was right?" Marguerite angrily said, "You have no idea what life will bring you! You have no idea how it was to love a man who doesn't even want to look at you anymore just because you are you! You have no idea how to be used again and again!" she yelled, "It was the best thing for you, to rid yourself of your mother and father!" she said before returning to the bed, "Now eat!" she commanded

The young Margie nodded her head, tears falling down her face as she started eating her food while the older one watched. Margie's crying fit stopped as she delved with her food, finally enjoying herself as she takes in everything that is served before her. She stopped eating when she felt lips on her neck

"Be a good girl, just do what I tell you and we'll both get what we want. We could get out of this hell hole." Marguerite whispered after placing soft kisses on the younger woman's neck

"You…you kissed me…I…I am you…"

"Not for now, we are two different people at the moment but soon, we'll have the same goals, the same feelings and then that's when we will be one." Marguerite said, "There's a young man named William, I want you to meet him and seduced him…"

Margie's eyes widened even more, "NO!"

Margie's face was turned hard to look at Marguerite, "You will!"

"I'm not going to do your thing! Handcuffed me and just imprison me here but I won't do hrmmfff!" Margie's tirade was halted when Marguerite's stronger form shoved the younger one on the wall and her lips were caught in a hard, torrid kiss. The older Marguerite forcefully invading the younger one's mouth with her tongue while the younger one tried hard to push the older woman out

"You will be me…" she said looking at her own self with lust before tearing the younger woman's clothes off of her, "If I have to make you realize how pathetic you are…I will!" Marguerite said before forcefully removing Margie's last piece of clothing and shoving two fingers hard inside the younger one

"NOOO!" Margie cried out but the older Marguerite was stronger as she thrust inside the younger one harder, faster…not stopping until the other broke down.

KPKPKP

The mansion was quiet; at the living room were the guests, Jim, Tim, Bonnie, Monique, Tara, Ron and Rufus trying hard to not get themselves involve at the chaos that has happened earlier. Shego and Kim on the other hand were in the green skinned woman's room, while Mr. and Mrs. Dr. James and Anne Possible, Wade, Dr. Drakken and DNAmy were on the mansion's receiving room discussing. The WEGO's were at their brothers room watching their brothers for incase there's a repeat of what happened at the cemetery.

"I'm not sure if I could get a satellite video of what transpired earlier Mrs. Dr. Possible." Wade replied when the red headed doctor asked if he was able to get a video feed of what happened, "But I tell you, it was freaky alright." He added

"My physical examinations on the three were unremarkable, so I don't think what happened to them was a seizure unless I could bring them to the hospital for an EEG to know. The question now is, do they have any history of seizure in the past or could this have something to do with their powers?"

Dr. Drakken frowned, "I've been with Shego since her start of villainy and I don't recall her being sick, not to count the one where Kim Possible gave her a nasty cold and that's it. I did get a baseline medical record of Shego for their health benefits and even had Amy here checked on her mutant power." The blue skinned man looked at the woman beside him

"My analysis on Shego's power was stable. The effect of the meteor sipped in deep into her DNA and I don't think it could be change or could change unless another engineering on her DNA is done." Amy answered

"So what's left for us to do is keep watch just in case it happens again?" James asked

Every one nodded except for the red headed doctor, "I should have brought them to the hospital…but if I would be given the opportunity, I would love to bring them at Middleton for observation. I know everyone there and I could easily tap their services without catching anyone's suspicion…plus the anonymity could be…"

Wade smiled, "I think that would be the best too. All my gadgets are at Middleton , so in case we are dealing with something not medical, I could easily have access on them, plus Global Justice's main office is there too…we could always tap on their resources if ever."

The others nodded with Wade's reasoning

"So all we really need to do is wait for Shego, Hego and Mego to wake up so we could tell them our idea?" James Possible asked

KPKPKP

Kim was sitting beside Shego's bed. One hand was holding on to the green skinned woman's hand while the other plays with the woman's silky raven hair.

"I feel like hell." Kim's attention was caught by the hoarse voice of the woman lying on the bed, her green forest orbs meeting Shego's emerald ones, "Did I scare you?" she asked seriously

"Doy!" Kim said pouting then she lunged herself to the older woman and buried her face on the other woman's shoulder, "You gave me a scare Shego! I thought you're going to follow your dad and it scared me a lot!" Kim's voice was like a child whining, but Shego knew that her princess was just trying to stop tears from coming

"I'm not going anywhere." Shego said before she lean and place a soft kiss on Kim's red head

"Another doy! I'm going to go after you wherever you go Shego if you decide to leave me! I'm not going through that time again, I don't want you out of my life, not now not ever!" Kim said like a wailing child and Shego could feel the red head's sniffing

Silence

"How do you feel now?" Kim asked after pulling off Shego to look at her. Her eyes a bit red and wet from few tears that escaped

Shego smiled, "Fine…like nothing happened really." The green skinned woman stroke Kim's bare arms. Her eyes looking at the red head with a thankful expression, "Earlier…when that ting happened I feel like all my flesh were being sucked into something, like I was being thrown into a vast nothingness, and it hurts so much Kimmie…it hurts so much."

Kim smiled, leaned forward and kissed Shego's mouth, "Then let's hope it won't happen again."

Shego shook her head no, "I don't think it will be the last time…but I want to know what's happening and stop it from progressing…no but I want it to stop all together."

The red headed teen heroine nodded her head, "My parents with Wade and Dr. D and Amy are discussing about it, we'll probably hear from them later."

Silence as Shego continued her action

"I'm glad I'm with you princess…you have no idea how it felt to have someone care for you genuinely." Shego said out of a sudden

Kim kissed her again, "I know Shego how it felt and I want to share that feeling with you forever." She said then ducking again to kiss the woman beneath her, this time more passionately…and the kiss was eagerly returned.

KPKPKP

The small man was seething in anger, he was brought to the nearest hospital by his henchmen when they found him at his room with a bleeding abdomen. He was thankful that the enhancement he put on his robe save his life, but this time he was sure _that woman_ was really using him…

"_You're not going to get away with this…Marguerite!" _The German villain told himself before pushing the button for a nurse.

About a minute after, one male nurse entered his room with a smile, "Yes sir?" he asked

"I want to speak with Kim Possible."

-End Chapter 8-

Next: Why Marguerite hated Shego, and their plan to stop Marguerite.


	9. Chapter 9

Unedited

**STUPID CUPID**

Chapter 9

Emerald colored eyes opened and find herself inside her room, on her bed once again. Shego looked around to see who was with her and smiled to see Kim busy reading on something in her computer. "Princess," she called out causing the red head to look back and smile.

"Shego," The red head called out. Kim Possible stood up and stepped closer to the green skinned woman, sat down at the side of the bed and leaned forward to engulf the older woman in a hug. "I'm glad you're awake."

Shego pushed the younger woman lightly away from her and frowned, "Is there any word from your parents?" she asked.

The heroine sighed before speaking, "Nothing much, my mom came here and was I glad _we_ weren't caught doing what we've just done!." Kim said grinning and stroking Shego's raven hair and tucking them on the older woman's ears, "My mom wants to know if you have seizure disorder,"

The older woman shook her head no, "I don't have any disease princess, I have not been sick since I was hit by that meteorite, well except for that time when I got this nasty cold from you." Shego said then smiled to let the red head know she was teasing. "And it's not as if we were doing something they don't do."

Kim nodded, "We were making out, let's not give my mother a reason to faint okay?" She smiled at the lying woman and leaned once more to place a kiss on Shego's forehead. "She wants to do some EEG test on you three."

Silence

"Only the three of us were affected? How about the Wegos?" Shego asked with concern.

"Wade said the twins weren't affected but my mom wanted to do a test on them too. She wanted to be sure that what happened was not some late effect of those meteorites that hits you."

Shego nodded in agreement. The older woman was stroking the red head's forearm as the two contemplated on what happened earlier when the door opened and Ron's face appeared.

"Hey Ron," Kim greeted the blonde man after seeing him

"Hey," Ron returned the greeting and slowly went in, "Wade wants me to tell you that you have to log on to your website, ASAP." He said smiling

The two women looked at each other, Shego nodded and released her hold on Kim while the red head stood up and went to the still open computer. Shego tried to stand up but she was halted by Ron who got to her fast.

"I believe Mrs. Dr. Possible said that you should have complete bed rest for the whole day today." He said smiling.

Shego frowned and glared at Ron, "Don't start buffoon,"

Kim who heard the exchanged looked at her lover and raised a brow at her, "Doctor's order Shego." She said in a warning tone.

"Fu…"

"And no cursing please and thank you!" Kim said smiling then returning her attention to the logging computer. Her eyes were scanning the computer, "Where is Wade? Why does he have to ask you to come?" she asked Ron.

"Said he's seeing someone…important," Ron replied.

The red head nodded and start surfing when her website appeared on the screen, "So what am I looking here?" she asked no one.

"How about that one princess…" Kim was startled to hear her lover's voice at her back and seeing one pale hand pointing on a recently added blog. She hurriedly turned her head around to see Shego standing behind her and below her was Ron who was silently flailing his arms, asking for help as Shego stepped on his back. Ron's mouth was gagged.

"Shego let him go!" Kim said

"Well…I told him to not start babying me!" Shego said defensively but she freed the blonde man and removed the gag from his mouth.

"ACK!" Cough-cough-cough, "That was not needed Shego!" He said whining.

"You should just stay back and let me do what I want." The green skinned female said grinning.

"That hurts!" Ron said pouting which was mirrored by his pet mole rat, safely tucked in his pant pocket.

"Hurts…" Rufus squeaked.

"Okay enough," Kim said then glared at Shego.

"What?" Shego asked faking innocence.

"Get a chair for you to sit on, don't want you falling on the ground…again." Kim shook her head then returned her focus on the screen, clicking the recent post.

_Kim Possible,_

_I know this is not usual for a great man like me to write your website, but I'm quite desperate at the moment. In my previous work as a masked wrestler, I am known to be Anton Marciano, I have to admit that I wasn't famous back then which led me to my profession at the present. I am now the greatest villain the earth have ever produced and changed my working name to Professor Demenz Dementor…_

"Professor Dementor?" Kim and Shego asked simultaneously and eyed each other. Ron who was at the back of the two women gasped in surprise.

"Finish it KP!"

_To continue, in my past I have been acquainted to one Margie Clein, a beautiful woman but sad to say have a very dark heart. She used me to get the man she wanted…and after several years, she came back to me and once again used me. I wrote this letter to you to inform you of Margie Clein's plan. She stole my time machine and went back to the past to kill a woman. I'm not sure how it's going to kill Shego but that's what she said. If you want to know more, help me get out of here hospital without alerting GJ and I shall recompense by showing you where she went._

_The greatest Evil Villain of all,_

_Professor Dementor_

Silence.

"There are two women who wanted you dead?" Ron asked Shego.

There was no reply.

"Margie Clein…Clein…Clein…" Shego chant repeatedly, "That name sounds familiar…"

The sudden opening of the door interrupted Shego's thoughts. Three sets of eyes tracked the intruder and the three gasped in relief to see Hego and Mego walking in.

"How are you sis?" Mego asked

Shego smiled and shook her head, "Doing great, how about you two?" she returned the question.

"Been doing great," Hego answered this time. "We heard from Mr. Load about our seizure incident at the cemetery, I'm a bit confused." The big man said.

"You're always confuse," Mego teased then shifted his attention to Shego, "I caught you chanting a name, what was it again?"

Shego instead of answering beckoned the two men to step closer then pointed at the computer screen. Mego and Hego did and their eyes widened at the letter that was being displayed from it.

"Holy macabre," Hego exclaimed, "So mother is trying to kill you now? And how in the world is she going to do that by going back in time?" he asked bewildered.

"Mother?" Kim and Ron asked.

"Yeah, Margie Clein. Our mother's maiden name was Marguerite Clein. Our grandparents call her Margie, and that Anton Marciano was supposed to be the Wego's father." Mego replied and then slapped Hego at his arm, "She's probably going back to kill a young Shego!"

"Dr. Dementor, the Wego's father?" Ron asked mouth agape.

"Well if what that letter is saying is true, then he is. Uncle William learned that a man named Anton Marciano fathered the Wegos. I think it was why Uncle changed his will or…maybe Uncle planned that will to be like that from the start." Hego.

Kim was frowning as the exchange takes place, _kill young Shego…but if Shego was still living with her father at a young age, isn't she guarded? S this what Professor Dementor was saying? _"We need to see Dr. Dementor." Kim said interrupting Hego and Mego from answering questions.

"Where is he?" Ron

"If he was here, then he could be only in one hospital…Go Medical." Mego said, "What are you planning? Are you not calling GJ on him?"

Kim grinned, "Why would I?"

"I don't like the way you're smiling KP," Ron said looking afraid of his BFF.

"I don't have to call on GJ, we have Team Go." She said before standing and moving out from her place, "I don't like the feel this news gives me Shego, we should see him immediately."

"Isn't Wade there?" Shego asked as she followed her girlfriend who starts moving out of the room.

"Wade could be anywhere, but I think he's not going to see Dementor especially if he asked something like this. He probably found something more important and is heading there." Kim replied.

"Yeah-yeah!" Rufus chirped.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's see that Dr. Dementor and stop this insanity once and for all!" Hego huffed his chest before following his siblings and Team Possible.

Mego and Shego just shook their heads.

KSKSKS

(Flashback)

"_Dr. Drakken," Wade Load called out the two geniuses that were dining out on the patio_

"_Oh hello there Mr. Load," DNAmy greeted, "Would you like to join us?"_

_Wade shook his head, "Actually I want to talk with Dr. D," he said and earned a curious look from the blue skinned ex-megalomaniac._

"_You can tell anything to me Wade with Amy here. I don't have secrets from her." Drakken said before eyeing DNAmy sweetly._

"_Argh!" Wade squinted his eyes, "Ah okay Dr. D, it's…actually it's about Dr. Dementor."_

_Drakken's attention was taken by the mention of his enemy's name, "What about that midget?" he asked angrily._

"_He sent a note to Kim, I think he made a time machine." Wade explained_

"_Him? Make a time machine? He can't even make a decent vortex!" Drakken seethed._

"_Well it seemed he was able to, he made Mrs. Goodwill use it to time travel and kill Shego."_

_Dr. Drakken and DNAmy gasped in surprise, "That woman will not hurt Shego, I am not going to allow her to hurt anyone from my family!" Dr. Drakken said, venom in his voice._

"_I was able to find something about a shooting accident yesterday, and it coincided with Shego, Hego and Mego's sudden seizure." Wade said contemplatively, "I was thinking, if Shego's mother…"_

"_She's not Shego's mother isn't it?" DNAmy asked interrupting Wade._

"_Ah yes, So If Mrs. Goodwill's plan was to kill Shego in the past, then that thing that happened yesterday could very much be a result of her going back in time."_

"_So that evil witch could have gotten her hands on small Shego?" Drakken asked,_

"_Probably, but Dr. Dementor knows something we don't and he's willing to trade with Kim."_

"_Are you going to ask him?" DNAmy_

"_No, I'll let Kim handle that; we are going to see that house where the shooting incident happened. I got a strong feeling that it was Dementor who got shot and that it was Mrs. Goodwill who did the shooting."_

"_Huh?" The other geniuses silently asked,_

"_He was asking Kim to get him out of the hospital without alerting GJ in return he'll spill everything he knew." Wade said_

_DNAmy looked at Wade, "By the way, I think I heard you say We instead of I?" _

_Wade smiled, "Yes, three heads are better than one isn't it?"_

_DNAmy and Drakken looked at each other and smiled, "We're in."_

(End Flashback)

"I can't believe he got his hands on this thing first!" Dr. Drakken whined as he, DNAmy and Wade entered the previously dark room. The three geniuses were now looking at a large machine that seemed to be made with cheap materials.

"Whoa!" Wade exclaimed as he circled the said scrap of metals. "Is this the Hartdegen's Time Machine? So this existed and is not just a myth?" Wade asked loudly. His eyes shone with delight.

The fat geneticist sighed, "I don't have any interest in Time Machine!" She complained but looked around to see if there is something she'll be interested with.

Dr. Drakken looked at Amy, "Not interested? Aren't you interested in going back in time and get samples of the animals that are now extinct?" He asked and that brightened the geneticist's eyes.

"Oh!" DNAmy.

"Oi Dr. D, don't give Dr. Amy the wrong idea. We are here to see what Dr. Dementor did, and it seemed it has something to do with this machine."

Silence

"Dr. D?" Wade called out.

"I was wondering Wade…" He looked at the still small genius, "If what you were thinking is right, that Dementor have Mrs. Goodwill use this machine to travel through time, then why is this here? Isn't this machine supposed to go with Mrs. Good will to wherever she went?"

Wade looked at the blue skinned genius, "You're right," Wade become silent as he thinks of some explanation, "This is Dr. Dementor, maybe he tinkered on this machine and made some modifications."

The two male geniuses' eyes brightened.

"Amy, look for something like a blue print around! Perhaps the machine's original plan was here and that Dementor made his own!" Dr. Drakken said excitedly.

"Uh…Like this Drewbie?" DNAmy asked showing Dr. Drakken and Wade a well worn, browned roll of paper.

"Let me see that!" Wade said running closer to DNAmy and snatching the paper roll. He found a long table, pushed away all the clatters on it and spread the paper. "This is a work of a genius! This is the original plan Dr. D!" Wade said excitedly.

"Then we have to find the blue print made by Dementor to see what alterations he made of this machine!" the blue skinned doctor said. Wade nodded and the trio started looking for the second blue print in the room.

KSKSKS

Kim Possible was sitting on the chair in front of the small man's bed. Dr. Dementor had his abdomen bandaged and he was having some difficulty in sitting straight.

"You are alone? You didn't bring Shego with you?" Dr. Dementor asked in his usual accented English.

"I'm letting her rest. Something happened to her yesterday…"

Dementor smiled, "She almost blinked into oblivion?" he asked proudly.

Kim frowned and looked evilly at the small man, "It seemed you do know what happened."

"I told you in the letter. Margie is going to kill her in the past…perhaps before she got her meteor power." Dementor said, his proud demeanor dropping.

"You already said that, but you said that there is still something I need to know that's why you asked me to come here." Kim asked seriously.

Dementor closed his eyes then opened them again, "What is my assurance that you're not sending me to GJ or that GJ agents were outside right now waiting for your signal?"

"Dr. Dementor if I wanted GJ there, they will be here already and no matter what you do, you will be talking and telling me what I wanted to know. Since none of them were here then I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now speak."

Silence

Kim took her communicator from her pocket and act like she was opening it,

"Okay!" Dementor shouted and winced, "What puzzles me was that Margie went way-way back in time, I believe Shego wasn't even been conceived that time."

Kim frowned, _what the hell is Mrs. Goodwill thinking…Shego not yet alive?_ "Do you know the exact date she went to?"

"Of course, I was the one who configured the time machine." Dementor said a little bit annoyed.

"Then?"

"The year was 1975," Dementor said.

"How could we go there?" Kim asked.

"You can't. I redesigned the time machine to only accommodate one person back and forth." He smiled, "But I could redesign it so that it could allow more?" he asked hopefully.

Kim became silent as she contemplates on this but her musing was interrupted by her communicator beeping, "Go Wade? What's the sitch?"

The Afro-American boy's face appeared, _"You with Dr. Dementor?"_

"Yes why?"

"_We found the time machine and the original blue print but it seemed he tinkered on it and we can't find his blue print nor can we find the second time machine." _Wade said.

Dr. Dementor grimaced when he heard the exchange. He looked at The red head who was looking at him questioning him silently, "Margie burned my blue print and of course she has the portable time machine, how do you think she'll get back here if she don't have it!" he shouted.

Kim smiled, "You heard that Wade?" Kim become serious, "We need to meet, I think Mrs. Goodwill is not planning on killing Shego perse." Kim said.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Mrs. Goodwill traveled way back, in the year 1975."

"_And?"_

"Shego was born in 1982 Wade."

"_Oh…then…"_

"She's preventing someone from meeting someone and she's probably going to kill…"

"_Shego's real mother!" _Wade blurted out. _"Okay…if the second blue print doesn't exist anymore, then Dr. D and I have lots of thing to do."_

"Okay, please and thank you Wade." Kim said before disconnecting. She then looked at Dr. Dementor. "Thank you for your help Dr. Dementor." She said before standing up,

"How about me?" Dr. Dementor asked,

"I didn't call on GJ, but you have other guests outside."

"What…"

Kim turned her back on the villain, walked out of the room and soon three entities went in.

"Shego?" Dr. Dementor asked nervously

"Hello Dr. Dementor, I'm not back with Team Go and this isn't Team Go's official come back yet. But you're their test project!" Shego said grinning then looking back at Hego and Mego who like Shego were wearing their Team Go uniform.

"Let's Go team!" Hego said loudly and the three stepped closer to the still lying villain.

"NOOOO! I THOUGHT KIM POSSIBLE SAID SHE'S NOT CALLING GJ ON ME!!!"

"Do we look like GJ to you?" Mego asked angrily, "Shut up and let us do our work!"

"NOOOOOOO!!I'M GOING TO GET YOU MARGIEEEEE!!"

"Shut up!" Shego shouted and punched the small man's face. "Isn't he agreeable now?"

"You don't have to punch him that hard Shego," Mego said then smiled, "But yeah, I like him more like this." He too smiled.

"Come on team, let's bring him to our special villain prison, I think we have lots of things to talk about." Hego said seriously. The other two Go's nodded their agreement.

-End Chapter 9-

Next: Kim and Shego time travels…but wait, it wasn't only her and Shego but the whole gang?

A/N: The time machine was from the movie The Time Machine and I named it that because the creator was supposed to be Alexander Hartdegen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter of this story.

A/N: Ehehehe…I really got nothing to say but sorry. I'm not abandoning this story though, it may take time but I'll finish this. I finally remember where I want this to go. Thank you everyone especially for those who have not given up on this story and on me.

Warning: Adult theme in this chapter again, rape content (though not graphic) no like don't read.

**Stupid Cupid**

**Chapter 10**

Beep-beep-be-beep

Kim hurriedly took her kimmunicator and opened the connection, she wasn't shocked or stunned when instead of Wade, it was the blue ex-megalomaniac who appeared on the screen, "Dr. Drakken?"

The scientist raised one brow, "You weren't surprise it was me and not your…" he looked at his back, "…well not your healthy lackey here?"

Kim smiled and she looked at Shego who rolled her eyes, "I…I mean _we_ knew you were with him, so what's the sitch?"

Drakken frowned again, "Sitch?"

Shego made a resounding sigh and tried to grab the blue device which Kim deflected, the blue man heard Kim say, "Just drive!" then it was followed by Shego's "I'm going to torch that stupid, idiotic ex…" then Kim interrupted with, "Calm down, I got this!" then the blue skinned scientist looked at Kim's grinning face, "Just tell me why you called, I cannot hold Shego forever…well in a parental guidance way,"

"Kimmie!" Shego gasped

"What?" she had that innocent expression on her face then looked at the blue skinned man, "So?"

Drakken gulped; _got to say this fast, there's no telling when these two will erupt_ he thought before clearing his throat and speaking, "Wade told you that we found the old blue print of the time machine that Shego's mother used…"

"Drewbie, I told you Marguerite isn't Shego's mother!" DNAmy's sing-song voice echoed behind Drakken.

Drakken frowned, "Okay!" then returned his attention to the two women, "Wade and I collaborated our genius minds and the good news is that we could replicate it the way that fake genius Dementor did or better."

"I see," Kim went into thinking mode, "How long would it take for the two of you to finish it?"

Drakken sighed and looked back, "Hey Wade Kim here is asking when are we going to finish that?!" he shouted at the genius boy behind him.

"I am working on it!" Wade shouted back

Drakken looked back at the two women, "We are working on it," Dr. Drakken said smiling.

Shego frowned, "Why does it sound like it's only Wade working on the contraption and you're just whining around there?"

Drakken frowned, "Shego! What did I told you about words hurting my feelings?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders, "So you'd rather I go there and beat the hell out of you than take my words huh?" Shego 's face was serious, "I think that's a nice idea, since all of this things happened I think I am due for some 'beating' time," she added.

"Shego that is not the way you should talk with your employer!" Kim said faking aghast

"Correction princess, EX employer,"

Kim could see Drakken gulping more and his blue complexion lightened, _that's probably Dr. D's way of paling _ Kim thought, "Words are good Shego, words are good!" he said nervously, "I better go and help Wade so _I won't just whine_ over here. Over and out!" he said before disconnecting the communication without waiting for what the two women have to say.

Kim looked at her girlfriend who was driving, "I told you to just drive and let me handle Drakken,"

"Too bad I can't cut off my ears so I won't hear him and his…"

"Words Shego,"

Shego frowned then there was silence. The enormity of the events that had transpired in the span of three days returned to her all at once and the sadness once again crept in and becomes visible on her lovely face.

"I really don't know what to say Sheeg," Kim said leaning her head on the older woman's shoulder near her and then intertwining her hand with that of Shego that was left on the gear shift, the red head's hand was squeezed by the driving green skinned female.

"You being here is enough princess," Shego glanced at Kim's way and smiled before returning her focus on the road, "Are you sure it will be alright for you to remain here? I mean you've missed a lot of classes already,"

Kim squeezed Shego's hands again, "It will be alright. I've got perfect attendance since I got back to school and I got A's on all subject…I mean almost all."

Shego looked at her again, "Almost?"

"I got B on P.E. 101," it was said plain and siimple

"What?" Shego shook her head, "You were a cheer leader, you know 18 style of martial arts and you are a good gymnast, how can you get B on Physical Ed?"

Kim smiled, " The professor thinks I am taking steroids so he's making the grade equal for all."

"That's bull!"

"It's okay Sheeg, atleast he's not a bigot unlike most of the professors there I know."

"I think I should pay him a visit…"

Kim looked at Shego with a pout, "Don't you dare Shego!"

The green skinned woman didn't reply andthere was a momentary silence in the car until Shego started chuckling. The sound of the two women laughing lasted for about a minute before it died down into a comfortable silence once again. "So what arewe going to do with the time machine? I mean…I know we should go back in time to stop mother from whatever it is she wants to do, but if we get one who would go?"

"I should…" Kim looked at Shego sheepishly "but…"

"I should be the one princess, since I'm the one who is being targeted here." Shego interrupted, "Finally back to the estate." Shego said sighing when they found themselves in front of the majestic gate of the Goodwill Manor. Shego used her remote and they waited for a few seconds to get in.

Once at the manor, they were greeted by Anne and James who both were waiting for their arrival.

"How was it with that professor Dementor?" Anne asked as she escorted the two women to the living room followed by James. "Hego and Mego called and they said they are going to see to Dr. Dementor and be sure that he is being taken care of before coming back home. The Wegos are with your brothers playing with rockets out at the football field."

Kim nodded and the four of them sat on the couches in the living room. "Wade contacted us and told us that they saw the blue print of the time machine that Shego's mother used."

"Time machine?" James asked, "That would be so cool if not for the reason it was used."

The three women in the room nodded their heads. "Wade and Dr. Drakken with Amy is at Dr. Dementor's lab trying to replicate it." Shego announced. "My mother got the tinkered machine with her and…" she looked at Kim

"Shego's mom went back in time, 1975, several years before Shego's birth."

Anne and James looked at Shego, and without saying a word nodded their heads, understanding what their daughter was pointing out. "So if Wade could replicate it, who would go back in time?"

Kim beats Shego to the reply, "I said Shego I should go but there's a problem with that,"

"Yeah, too huge a problem and that's me agrteeing princess!" Shego huffed and crossed her arms in front of her while she rested her back on the couch.

Anne laughed lowly while James continued to listen seriously. "Do you even know where you are going if you get back in time kimmie-cub?" James asked his daughter.

Kim sighed, "That's one of the problem, the second one is I have no idea who to look for or what Mrs. Goodwill looked in the year 1975."

Silence

"In other words we are in a disadvantage no matter how we look at it," Anne offered and three heads nodded in agreement.

There was no reply until they heard a clearing of voice that had originated from the entrance of the living room. The four people looked back to see Bonnie leaning on the baluster with her arms crossed over her chest, "Sorry for itnerrupting but I was to come hear and can't help myself to over hear you talking." Bonnie explained in her usual voice.

"So you decided to just continue on listening when you could have just leave on the very sight of us sitting here?" Shego queried in her sarcastic voice,

Bonnie waved her hand, straightened out and stepped close to the large couch where Shego and Kim were sitting, "You should be thankful I eavesdropped," Bonnie said grinning,

"Why is that?" Shego returned

"Well, I am going to suggest that we should bring a bunch of us back in time and look on every possible nook your mother is located." Bonnie said and smiled when Shego and Kim eyed each other in realization.

"Wow…I didn't know you care Bonnie!" Kim said grinning before taking her kimmunicator and contacting wade.

"Hey Kim!" Wade's face showed up on the small led monitor,

"Hi Wade…so Dr. Drakken is busy?" Kim said grinning and her grin was returned by the boy genius.

"We are making big progress in such short time so the machine could be available before the day ends." Wade informed the red head.

Kim nodded her head, "Actually Wade, I called because I wanted to know if it's possible for you and Dr. Drakken to make the machine so that it could carry more people back and forth in time." Kim asked smiling.

The Afro-American boy looked down and Kim guessed he was looking at the schematic diagram of the time machine they got a hold of. "I think it could but taking a lot of people at once would need a lot of energy." Wade said without taking his eyes off the diagram in hand, then looked at the red head, "Why did you asked?"

Kim looked at Shego who leaned sideward to face the genius, "We realized we had a big problem if either me or Kimmie here goes back in time, we have no idea who the person we are to seek…okay, I know we have to find mother or I could find my father, that is if I went in and even if it was me, I have no idea where to look for them. We are talking about the year 1975 where I am not yet even conceived…my father or my biological mother probably had no idea that I will be conceived in the future, what more if it was Kimmie who return to that time? So Bonnie here gave us a bright idea of letting a bunch of us return in 1975 to look for my mother and father on different key locations."

All the time Shego was explaining, Wade was nodding his head in understanding. "That was a valid point and Bonnie was right, many heads are better than one." Wade sighed, "We'll probably need to reconfigure what we have made…" at this the Kim and Shego heard Drakken shouts "What reconfigure?!" and Wade dismissed it by shaking her head to the side, "That means this won't be ready today Kim, we'll need more time and…" Wade looked at Shego, "We'll need more energy, as in huge amount of energy and I think you and I know where we could get such,"

Shego smiled and nodded her head, "I'll see what Kimmie's brother can do about storing my plasma,"

"Then this is a done deal, I better go off now and return to Dr. D's side before he ruins what we have!" Wade said chuckling before turning off his side of the communicator.

"Well that was smooth…" James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"The first part of every plan always runs smooth Dr. Possible," Shego said sighing. "I probably should stuff myself well and sleep a lot…I got a feeling I will be drained sooner…or later," then she looked at Bonnie who was smiling at her, "Thank you," she said.

"Should I start planning?" Bonnie asked,

"Plan?" Kim eyed her co-student

"Well we need a Plan A and Plan B to get your girlfriend's mother right?" Bonnie's one eyebrow were raised.

"I agree with Bonnie dear," Anne interrupted

"I got a plan!" Kim said

"What? Go in and attack?" Bonnie said smirking

"Hey!"

"Okay, stop that…" Shego intervened before the spat escalates, though she knew the spats now between her girl and Bonnie were harmless than when they were in high school, "I think Bonnie could do the planning princess, I need you to talk with your brother and plan out how to suck my plasma off me without destroying the whole house."

Kim smiled, "Oh…yeah, I need to do that." Then looked at Bonnie, "But you're not planning alone Bonnie,"

"What do you plan to do about it?" Bonnie frowned,

"I'll have Monique plan it with you, there's no way I'm leaving that task to you alone."

"WHAT?!" Bonnie asked loudly, her face flushed, "Why don't you ask your mom…why Monique!"

Kim grinned and Anne realized her daughter's reason, "I need to see to the medicines at hand here in the house, and there's some talking I need to do with Counsel Woods," Anne said turning and walking away from the group, "I'm sure Monique could handle planning very well."

Kim's grin widened and Bonnie's blush intensified. She looked at Kim menacingly and mouthed 'I'm going to get you Possible for this', and Kim just motioned to her 'bring it on,' at that the group break up. Shego headed to the kitchen, Kim to the football field with her father, Anne to the library where Counsel Woods was stationed looking at files after files and Bonnie remained at the living room still blushing. She was like this when Tara found her,

"Why is your face so flushed Bonnie?" Tara said. The blonde haired woman was also sporting a blush on her face as well as the blonde monkey-powered man behind him.

Bonnie looked at Tara and screamed, "Ahhhhhhh…"

KSKSKSKSKS

A pair of Stark green eyes looked at the naked woman crying on the hard bed. "You have to stop that crying or I promise there's more where that comes from." Marguerite said to her young self Marge and points a finger on a bruise located at the young woman's deltoid.

"You are EVIL!" she shouted at the woman who claimed to be herself and yet defiled her.

"WE ARE EVIL!" Marguerite shouted back and slaps the crying woman. She took the woman's cheeks harshly and pulled her close, "We are evil Margie…our father had made us Evil and our mother had done nothing to stop us!"

"I am not evil…" Marge said softly while crying, her cheeks clasped hardly by her older self.

"You will be after I am through with you,"

"You claimed to be me and yet you raped me! " The younger one spat

Marguerite shrugged her shoulders, "Well it seemed that the father we have in this time is a slow worker…" her eyes darkened more, "I was your age when our good for nothing father raped me," she looked at the dead man lying on the ground, "He'll get to doing that sooner so why should I give him the pleasure of doing it the second time?"

"You finished what he hadn't!"

Marguerite nodded her head, "At least I won't make you pregnant…" she grinned, "…And the result will still end the same," her grin widened more, "Now, one problem erased…two to go." She said before standing and slowly removing her clothing, revealing nothing underneath except a strap on.

"No…please…" Marge pleaded with wide eyes as she tried to inch away from the grinning mad woman,

"Well I have to make you evil don't I?" she said before she pulled the younger woman hard towards her through the rope, forcefully put a cloth on her youngerself's mouth, and with both hands pulled Marge's legs away from each other, "If I can't make you me…then what use are you to me?" she laughed out loud before she forcefully enter young Marge.

"Nooooooo!"

KSKSKSKSKS

Go city jail was glad to have two of their superheroes returning with a known megalomaniac for them. Hego and Mego were happy to turn over Dementor to the authorities though the two insist on assisting the officers in making Dementor "comfortable" in his jail cell.

It ran smoothly as it should until Hego suddenly fell on his knees, he was grabbing his stomach and his face was contorted in pain. Beads of sweat visible on his face, "Accckkkkk,"

"Hego!" Mego called out and tried to support his brother's weight. Due to his bulk and power, he have to ask for the help of 5 more officers to help Hego but the blue haired hero fell on the floor and started having another bout of seizure accompanied by his body blinking on and off to existence. "HEGO!" Mego shouted and hurriedly get his phone, contacted Dr. Anne Posisble's mobile,

"Hello, this is Dr. Anne…"

"Hego is having a seizure and he is blinking again!"

"What?!" Anne shouted and hurriedly went out of the library, mouthing to Counsel Woods 'Mego', "Try not to move him, I will be there!"

"Do you need a lift? I could ask someone to fly the copter for you," Counsel Woods was looking at her from the door, "What happened?"

"Oh I will appreciate that Counselor," Anne sighed, "Hego is having seizure again and mego said about him blinking."

"Seizure I heard…but blinking?" The counsel asked while she dials the helicopter's pilot's number.

"Well I have to see it for myself to believe." Anne said shaking her head, "I probably have to go alone, will you please tell Kim and Shego about this call? Tell them I will call them as soon as I get what's wrong with Hego."

"I will." Counsel Woods replied before she started talking to her phone. "Be at the Helipad, Thomas is coming in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Counsel…"

"Don't thank me, we all are doing what we do best. Please take care of Hego, he is like a big brother to me." The Counsel said sadly.

"I'll do my best."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Anne's eyes widened when she came to the Go Cigty Jail Station. Hego was still lying on the ground where he landed prior, unconscious but breathing. His body was shaking…small jerky motions that will progress to major epileptic seizure for about 5 minutes then it will stop and he will blink out of existence and will return with the small jerky motions. This went on for about an hour, according to Mego and the other officers present.

Anne inspected Hego's pupils, the right one was dilated, the left one normal. The head has no contusion or hematoma but she wasn't sure due to Hego's power. The bulky man being unconscious was quite a problem, none of them could carry him to the city hospital and even if they do…what could she use to detect why he was blinking out of existence every after 10 minutes?

Anne's worry intensified and Hego suddenly opened his eyes and locked into hers, "Dr. Possible…"

"No Hego, save your strength, we need you awake so we can transfer you to the city…"

"I can't…I can't feel anything…"

"You can't feel this?" Anne said after pinching the man's skin on his forearm,"

"It feels like I am being sucked into a blackhole…"

Anne looked at Mego, "We need to…"

"I won't make it…please…stop my mother…" Hego said

"HEGO!" Mego shouted, "What the heck are you talking about? You can't just…"

"Promise me Mego…stop mother…"

"Hego…"

If Anne's eyes could go even wider it would have as she watch Hego disappear in front of them. They all waited, it had happened, he had blinked out of existence but returned so they will wait until he comes back.

One hour

Two hours

Three…

"This can't be real," Anne whispered.

"Hego is gone…" Mego said as he slumped on the floor crying.

-End Chapter 10-

Well I know I said they'll travel through time, I got carried away by what should happen in between so the time travel will have to be later. And yes, this is so "dark" and "weird" having Hego be the outcome of Marguerite's father raping her, and marguerite raping her younger self was also crazy but…Marguerite is indeed Crazy.

I've finally finished this chapter's update! This was sitting and rotting in my story folder and finally I am done with this! Oh and I did warn you about the adult and rape scene so if you still continue to read despite the warning don't get mad at me! LOL.


End file.
